A Treasure
by DarkCrimsonFlame3
Summary: Deidara finds a bundle of... joy? Okay maybe not 'joy' but Deidara seems to like it... him... the blond kid that won't stop being so Damn Cute! sigh Okay, its me, Sasori, and I want to show you how a group of evil missing nins grew to be such, pansies...
1. Long Lost, Never Had

**_Summary:_** Deidara brought home a surprise for his group one day... a BIG surpise... he brought home a boy, a little boy around the age of 5, claiming that he was his long lost son he never had. To say that the group was surpised, would be an understatement... sure the kid was cute and cuddly, but he was hell on stubby legs! Whenever Deidara left him alone, he would break at least one or two things in the room. Sasori seemed to like the kid... though he was forced to, because Deidara would never leave the boy's side! Itachi was their resident babysitter even though he never wanted to but since he DID have a younger brother, he should be good with kids, right? Wrong! But there was something about the little boy who was yet to be named because of Deidara's frequent name changes. Every member secretly liked the little devil... maybe it was his sunny blond hair, or his big blue eyes, or maybe the fact that you could never stay mad at him for longer than 2 minutes... whatever it was, this poor kid was in for it because he now was protected by the whole Akatsuki group and NO ONE would ever take him away if they had any say in it.

_Warning: Akatsuki group goes soft, fluff, cutness… but no Yaoi... unless you really want it between Deidara and Sasori or whomever._

_-X-_

**Chapter 1: Long Lost, Never Had**

As two cloaked figures walked down the street, people stared... maybe it was the fact that they were garbed in all black on a sunny day like this, or perhaps the fact, that they looked more dangerous than a pack of PMS-ing women on their way to chocolate store, or.. it was the fact that one of them was holding a sleeping boy in his arms... not just any boy, but THE Naruto, the one everyone hated in this village. But the men didn't seem to realize that, nor did the small boy, who was sleeping in the blonde haired man's arms at the moment, not that realized that he was being held.

Just a half an hour ago he had sat down by a tree and fell asleep; the same tree that the two-cloaked figures were walking by at that moment. And just one look at that sunny haired boy the blonde knew that he needed him. So that's how little Naruto ended up being carried by the dangerous man.

"Ohhhh He's so cute, Sasori! Why would someone leave something like this laying around!?"

"Well maybe if you being the kid back we'll see who it belongs to." Sasori sighed. His blonde partner sure was a strange one but in the end they were _ALL_ strange, Deidara just had a thing for the kid that no-one could figure out why.

Deidara glared at his partner. "Why would I do that when he has someone now?"

"And who might that be?"

"_Me_!" Sasori sweat-dropped. _Why must the heavens punish him so? ... Okay__ maybe he killed a lot of people... and he didn't really believe in god.. but thats no reason why he should be stuck with some idiot who likes to take random kids off the street and claim to be his long lost, never had child!_

Deidara started to hum a random tune, as he gently rocked the kid in his arms. "I wonder what should I name him?"

"Him? Are you sure its a guy? The kid looks like a girl to me." Deidara stoped when realizing this and gently peeked in the kid's pants, Sasori's eyes widened. "What are you _doing!_"

"I'm _checking_ you idiot! I have to see if my child is a boy or girl... and you know what?"

"What?"

"IT'S A _BOY!"_

"I'm _so _happy for you," Sasori drawled out. "Now can we get home before we cause any more commotion? I think half the village now knows we're here!"

"Oh," Deidara laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, got caught up in the moment, it's not every day that you suddenly find yourself a child."

"You don't say!?" Sasori rolled his eyes and walked ahead. Deidara, realizing that he was being left behind ran up to Sasori.

"So what should we call him?"

"_We?_ Who said _I _was involved?"

"Well, you were there, weren't you? And I didn't see you trying to stop me when I took him, did I?" Sasori shook his head and gave up, the only reason why he didn't say anything was because he'd rather not have to go around picking parts of him up after Deidara blew him up!

As they got closer to their hideout, Deidara finally settled with a name. "I shal call him, Ruri!" Sasori looked back at his partner.

"Isn't that a girls' name?" He asked.

"No! It's a pretty name, becasue he is pretty!" He argued.

"But why _Ruri_? There is nothing on him that is green."

"Well, we'll see once he opens his eyes, he might have green eyes, you know!"

"I doubt it." Deidara stuck out his tongue childishly. They finally stopped at the base.

Sasori took one last look at his idiotic partner and the boy before opening the door. They steped inside, and the door closed behind them. "Shhhh, you'll wake him up!" Deidara whispered.

Sasori sighed, "It's not like I have anything to do with the fact that the door is loud!" He contradicted.

"Hmph," Deidara said before he started to run his hand through the boys blonde hair.

Sasori turned and started to walk towards his room when a voice greeted him. "What took you so long, Sasori? It was supposed to take you only three days to finish the mission," Sasori sighed again and turned to Itachi who was standing in the shadows, red eyes glowing.

"We got a little sidetracked and Deidara found himself a teddybear."

"_A teddybear?" _Itachi repeated.

"You heard me, now I'm tired, so leave me in peace please and thank you."

Itachi moved out of the shadow's and walked down the hall intended on seeing this new _'teddybear' _of Deidara's. Upon reaching Deidara's room, he spotted his partner, who waved and walked over. "I see that those two are back, do you know how they did?" Kisame asked.

"They did well, but Deidara found something so I'm going to check out."

"Something? What did he find?"

"Sasori refered it to a _teddybear_ but I know Deidara, and he would never be seen with a teddybear so I want to see what this _thing_ really is."

"Oh... can I come?" Itachi nodded and they opened the blondes' door.

What they saw next would forever change their lives.

Deidara was sitting on the edge of his bed watching a little blond boy sleep. The blonde looked up a grinned at the two. "Come here to see Ruri?"

_"Ruri?"_ They both asked.

"Ya, he's my long lost, never had child!... Isn't he cute!?" The blonde pulled down the blanket covering the boy. Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened. Sure the kid was adorable but how did Deidara find him, and why bring him here!?

Sasori rubbed his head and walked down the hall. He had had the best nap in the last three days... even though it was his only nap... As he walked past his partner's room, he stopped and looked inside. There sitting on the floor was his partner, Itachi and Kisame playing cards. "What the hell?" Deidara looked up at him and smiled.

"We're waiting for my baby to wake up!" He said excitedly.

Just then a little yawn was heard from the bed and every head turned its way. Deidara jumped up and ran to the bed where his 'baby' had just opened his eyes. Naruto rubbed the sleep away and looked around, the first thing his eyes rested on was a blonde man leaning towards him with a big smile. "Who are you?" Naruto whispered shyly to the man. Deidara blushed and looked to his friends who all looked as stunned. He turned back to the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, and gawked.

"I-I'm y-your new daddy!" He stumbled around and blushed again when he realized how idiotic he sounded. Crystal blue eyes looked at him and he quickly looked back at his comrades for assistance. "Help me! I don't know what to do!" He whispered. They all shrugged, not really know either.

"Daddy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Deidara's attention was back on him again.

"I don't have a daddy... or a mommy, so how can you be my daddy?" Deidara felt tears come into his eye.

Suddenly Deidara jumped and grabed Naruto close and hugged him with all of his might. Naruto turned blue and Itachi and Sasori ran over to get the blonde off of the kid while Deidara shouted out, "I LOVE YOU, I'M NEVER LETTNG YOU GO, YOUR SO CUTE, I'M YOUR DADDY, I LOVE YOU RURI!!!" Once the two got Deidara to stop Naruto laid back on the bed and took deep breaths. But suddenly he smiled and crawled over to the blonde who was engaged in a fight with his partner for stopping his death hug. Naruto slid his arms around Deidara and hugged him again. Everyone stopped and looked down at the blonde. Deidara smiled and put his arms around Naruto.

"I like being hugged, no one ever used to hug me in my village." Deidara felt a foreign feeling spring up in his heart... it felt like... _love?_

-X-

_Okay so that was the first chapter, tomorrow I will be adding the next and then the next day I will add chapter 3. This is not going to be written by me, its going to be another sign up story, so if you want this story to continue past chapter 4 I would sign up if I were you and write the next chapter… go to my profile and see how you can do that or what it means. _

_Oh and before you review, do not ask me when the other stories will be updated, it's the end of the school year and people will be starting to write now… I know its been long but you have to realize that we have lives outside of Fanfiction and sometimes our lives give us little time to sit down and write a whole chapter._


	2. Itachi Babysitting!

**OMG I got soooo many emails last night! 21! Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are fast!**

**I would like to thank Ore no Naruto, Koji, HeadPhone Angel, ddd, green pigeon, and my lovely shadow danser for reviewing so fast for the first chapter! I love you all! And this chapter is for you!**

**Chapter 2: Itachi Babysitting!**

If you were living in the Akatsuki base at this moment, you might be very well insane. At least hopefully you were insane, because no sane person would be even _CAUGHT_ in their hide out... alive.

At this moment, poor Deidara was running around like a chicken with its' head cut off because he had to go on a mission, but he couldn't take Kin, who was Ruri before the group said it was too girly and made Deidara change it! So now he was running around, trying to find someone to take the little boy, and poor Naruto was stuck being held by his armpits, as Deidara ran around and Sasori held him up like a puppy that was never wanted.

Deidara stopped at Itachi's door in desperation. He banged on the door hard, "Itachi please open up, I need someone to take care of my baby while I'm on that mission! Please you _HAVE_ to!" He cried. Suddenly, the door opened and Itachi calmly walked out, to Deidara's relief. "Could you take care of him? You _did_ have a younger brother so you probably know more about kids than everyone else." Itachi closed his eyes in thought then opened to reveal Sharigan red instead of black. Deidara cringed, and Itachi sighed.

"Fine, how long are you planning on being out?" He asked.

"Three days... at the most!" Deidara said happily, and turned around to take Kin out of Sasori's grip, handing him to Itachi. "Take care, Kin!" He said and kissed the top of Naruto's head. Naruto looked up at Itachi who held him at arms' length, then looked behind at his Daddy's retreating form.

"Bye Daddy!" He cried in a cute voice. Deidara and Sasori looked behind at Naruto and waved back.

Itachi held Naruto closer and closed the door to his room. The room was dark and had scrolls lining the walls. On one side was a single bed and next to it was a desk littered with papers and weapons. Itachi placed Naruto down on the bed and went back to his desk and sat down. Naruto looked around at the dark room in wonder while Itachi sat and wrote out something in a scroll.

5 minutes had passed and Naruto was starting to get bored. He slid down and off the bed, his small chubby legs hitting the floor with a thud. Itachi watch out of the corner of his eye while Naruto walked around the room, looking for something to do.

"Wanna play?" Naruto asked as he stopped at Itachi's desk and stood on his tippy-toes to see what he was doing. Itachi sighed and slid the scroll away from Naruto's reach. Naruto looked up at the man and Itachi looked down he lifted one hand and poked Naruto's forehead with his fingers. "Ouch!" Naruto said and rubbed the red spot. "Why'd you do that!" Naruto pouted. Itachi smirked and leaned down to Naruto's level.

"So your bored right?" He asked quietly.

"Ya! I wanna play!" Itachi stood up and walked to the door. Naruto watched and Itachi turned around.

"Coming?" He asked and walked through. Naruto jumped up and followed. They walked through the confusing halls till they stopped at one room with a couch and TV set.

No one was there at the time, and Itachi walked in and sat down, motioning Naruto to do the same, and turned on the TV. After flipping through channel after channel, Naruto shouted ''There!'', when Itachi came across a little kids' show that Naruto liked to watch. "It's called Foxy Loxy!" Naruto explained happily. Itachi almost smiled at the silly show, as Naruto jumped up and down on the couch. Somemetime later, Itachi started to get annoyed at the jumping, and grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him down on his lap, which Naruto didn't mind.

Kisame walked into the room, and stopped at what he saw. Itachi was sitting with Kin peacefuly in his lap as he ran a hand through the blondes' hair, as the little boy laid back against Itachi's chest. They had finished watching that FL show along time ago and was now watching a ninja fighting show on the sports channel. "W-wh'cha doing their Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi's eyes swiveled over to him, Shaingan spinning. Kisame gulped, when he saw possessiveness flash through the dark haired man's eyes. He knew better than to break up the moment the two were sharing. With that, he turned around and walked out, still feeling as if Itachi was trying to burn holes through his head.

Later that night, Itachi walked to Deidara's room with a sleeping Kin in his arms. Deidara shared a room with two beds for him and Kin, so Itachi placed Kin down in the bed he guessed was his and tucked him in. With one last look at the beautiful boy, he walked out to his own room. Once he changed into his shirt and boxers, he slid into bed and turned off the light.

30 minutes later Itachi's eyes just started to close but suddenly he heard quiet footsteps coming towards his room. The door opened and he activated his Sharingan, only to see a little blonde boy sneaking towards his bed. Pretending to be asleep, he watched in the dark as Kin started to climb in the bed with him. He smirked and moved a little over for the boy. Naruto did not realize that Itachi was awake, so he crawled under the blanket and turn towards the dark 'sleeping' figure.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-chan, but I was... I did not want to be alone because..." He leaned towards Itachi as if telling a secret. "I'm afraid of the dark." He said and blushed, he didn't want to tell anyone that but he was scared, in the dark and alone in his own bedroom.

Itachi smiled... a little and watched as his Kin started to fall asleep..._ 'wait, _he thought... _'his' Kin!? God__ this__kid is getting to me.' _He thought affectionately, smilling slightly.

Finally Naruto was asleep and Itachi leaned in and kissed the top of his forehead. "Good night, Naruto-kun." With that he closed his eyes and pulled Naruto closer to his chest and fell asleep.

Three days had passed and Itachi and Kin were closer than ever. The other members would never see Naruto out of Itachi's reach and would have to stay away every time the two walked into a room. Naruto/Kin was now waiting impantiently in the main hall, waiting for his two 'dads' to come home. Itachi was leaning on one of the walls in the shadows, he did not want to let Naruto out of his care.

_'Why didn't I find him when I was living there? I could have tooken him a long time ago and he would have been mine! I knew about him... just about all the trouble he always causes but I never MET him.' _He thought possessively. Theboulder suddenly opened up, and two people walked in, covered in their red/black cloaks and basket top hats. The shorted taller of the two (because Sasori was in his puppet form,) threw off his hat and sighed in relief. "I thought that it was never going to end! I just wanted to kill the guy and get back home but _noooo _he _had _to act all brave and try to save his friends... but we showed him, un, Sasori!" He smiled as Sasori climbed out of the puppet. Suddenly something small jumped at Deidara causing them both to fall back to the ground.

"What the, un!" Deidara said as he sat up.

He saw a tuft of hair in his line of vision and knew who the culprit was. "Oh Haru!!! I'm back, did you miss me!?"

_"Haru?" _Both of the two other men asked.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" 'Haru' hugged Deidara closer. Deidara's gloved hands rapped around his 'son' also and they sat there huging... much to Itachi's dislike. Deidara got up and carried Haru with him to his room.

"How was he?" He asked Itachi, as they walked through the halls. Itachi shrugged and said nothing. Deidara frond at the no comment and but smiled, "No comment is better than bad... comments!" The Uchiha and the puppet master sweatdropped at Deidara's conclusion.

At the moment, Deidara and Haru were in their room as Sasori walked in. Deidara had bought some clothes on their trip, even though it was a little uncomfortable for Sasori to be shopping, as Deidara chatted up the store owner. Naruto was standing on the bed, as Deidara held a pair of shorts up to the boys waist. "I think that's going to fit don't you, Haru?" He asked, the boy nodded and smiled.

Sasori watched in fascination, as Deidara cared for the boy as if he _really_ WAS his father. This boy had changed his partner... either for good or bad... but his partner had changed. He also noticed, how Itachi picked Haru up everytime he saw the boy, he was guessing that Haru had changed him too... this time for the better, because now they could actually see that Itachi still had a caring side to him, even though he did not want to admit it

-X-

**There you have it! Chapter 2, I wrote this story a long time ago and I thought that people would like it so ya!**

**I liked HeadPhone Angel's review. She said that they were strangely in character while being... Entirely out of character! LOL Well I'd have to say that is true, I've never seen Sasori talk outside his puppet so I don't know how he'd act and I've learned from other FF stories how we all like Deidara to act… Itachi came naturally… REVIEW! And tomorrow another update will happen!**


	3. Orange Funny Face

_**I do not own anything, but these personalities of most of the characters are mine! **_

**Chapter 2: Orange Funny Face**

Naruto sat down against the wall and cried. He had lost his Daddy's and Uncle Itachi in a game of hide and seek, and now he got lost himself in this big base without knowing, where to go next! He sniffed and looked around at the empty hallway, deciding to get up and walk to the left he turned a corner and suddenly bumped into something hard. Naruto fell back on his bum and started to cry again, so now he was lost AND running into things that made his bum hurt!

Naruto wiped his eyes and saw something through his blury vison. "Daddy? Is that _sniff_ you?" He asked. He felt himself getting picked up and saw a orange round thing in front of his face.

"I wonder who this belongs to?" The orange round thing stated. Naruto giggled and wiped the last of his tears away.

There holding him was a man... well, he guessed it was a man, even though he was wearing a funny orange mask. "Silly orange man." Naruto laughed. If this man had showing eyebrows they would be rased now.

"_Silly? Me? _I don't think so... okay _nutty_, yes, but _silly?" _The orange masked man shook his head.

Tobi pulled the blonde closer to him as he walked the many halls of the base. "Now, who are you looking for?" He asked. This little boy belonged to someone here and he was intent on returning him... he was a good boy, after all. Naruto looked around, trying to spot Itachi, and his two Daddy's. The orange funny man was nice but he really wanted to win the game of hide and seek be himself!

"Do even know their names other than the fact that two of them are your 'Father's'?" Tobi asked, trying to gain some more info.

"Uncle Itachi!" Naruto cried happly as he remembered a name.

"_Itachi_you say?" Tobi asked, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Ya! Uncle Itachi, Daddy Sasori and Daddy Deidara are playing hide and seek with me!" Tobi laughed at the boys innocence.

"Well, I'm guessing that you may need some help in finding them right?"

"Ya!" Naruto shouted at his new friend.

Tobi placed Naruto down when he started to squirm around too much. Naruto grabbed Tobi's hand and pulled him along the hallway. "You are my new friend, Orange funny face!" Naruto sang happily. Tobi smiled, _T__his is a lot more fun than it looks!' _Tobi thought as was was pulled along by the five year old._ 'I like having friends, Tobi's a good boy... and so is this boy... we were me__a__nt to be friends!' _Tobi almost jumped in glee since none of the other members really liked him; he never had a real friend... okay so his first friend here is a 5 year old... so what!

Naruto stopped as he saw something flash by in front of him. "Orange Funny Face!" He cried and ran around behind the man. "T-there's something over there!" He pointed a finger at to the end of the hall. Tobi stepped forward intending on protecting his new friend.

"Tobi, what are you doing with Haru?" Itachi said as he stepped out of the shadows. Tobi gulped, Itachi was the one he was _not_ looking forward in meeting in this 'game'.

"Itachi-sama, I-I was just playing with my new friend... Haru, did you say?" He turned and took a quick look at the boy behind him. Naruto looked up at the new comer and saw it was Itachi and ran towards him.

"Itachi-_chan!!!" _He cried and hugged the mans leg. Itachi patted his blonde hair then looked back up at Tobi who was looking at his Naruto... I mean... Naruto with disappointment.

"I guess you found me, Haru." Itachi said and squatted down to Naruto's level. "Now lets go and find your Daddy's." He looked at Tobi, as he stood back up. "Your services are not needed anymore. Leave."

Tobi looked sad but nodded and was about to turn away when his leg was glomped by the blonde. "I luv you Tobi-chan!" Naruto shouted. Tobi smiled and said 'goodbye' and left as Naruto waved.

-X-

Later that evening Sasori was sitting in his room working on his new puppet like always... how boring... anyways... Deidara suddenly peeked his head in the room. "Sasori?" Sasori looked up with a bored expression.

"Yes?"

"C-could you take Kai for a bit while I go to a meeting with the leader?"

"Kai?"

"Yes, you remember, my son?"

"But why Kai?" Deidara ignored his partner and pushed Naruto into the room and shut the door. Sasori ran to the door and banged it open. "I NEVER AGREED TO THIS... _**DEIDARA!!!" **_He shouted but since his partner was already gone he sighed and shut the door quietly. Naruto stood in the middle of the room quite scared at the moment.

Sasori looked like he had a dark cloud around his head as he slowly turned around to face the scared little boy. "D-Daddy?" Naruto stuttered.

"I'm not your daddy." Sasori grumbled out, as he walked past Naruto and sat back at his desk to finish his work. Naruto gulped but carried on,

"What are you doing?" He asked carefully. The dark cloud man slouched over his puppet turned in his chair to meet Naruto's scared little face.

"Do you like puppets?" He asked suddenly cheerfuly. Naruto made a face.

"They sometimes scare me but I like the funny ones!" He replied. Sasori's face darkened again into a bored look.

"Those _'funny puppets'" _He said in a mocking voice. "Are stupid and should not be considered puppets at all... puppeteering is an _art_... you can't just take a sock and draw a face on it and call it a puppet! No-"

Naruto spaced as Sasori ranted about the true meaning of puppets. He looked around the dark room only to see bodies littering the walls as they were hung up like pieces of meat. Naruto shivered which Sasori caught.

"Are you scared of my puppets?" He asked evilly.

Naruto nodded hesistantly. Which made Sasori lean back in his chair with a satified look.

He crossed his arms. "Well, you should be, those puppets were once human and now they kill when I control them... maybe I should turn you into a puppet." He smirked.

Naruto screamed and ran to the other side of the room and huddled in the corner. Sasori started to laugh. "Crap, kid I was only joking, first of all.. you would be no use to me and second I'd rather not be blown up because of an angry father!" He laughed again and Naruto giggled... a little.

Sasori sighed, when he realized that Kai would not be coming out of the corner but he had to get him out or Deidara would have his head if he found out that he traumatized the kid.

"You're going to be the death of me someday, kiddo." He said as he stood up and walked over to the hunched figure in the corner. Sasori bent down and tried to grab Naruto but the boy shriunk away.

"No!" Naruto shouted. Sasori sighed again.

"Come on kid, I said that I was only joking... please do this for your Daddy, or your other Daddy will kill _this_ Daddy!"

Naruto looked into the deep brown eyes and saw that Sasori was telling the truth, and no harm would come to him while he was here. Naruto lifted his arms and let Sasori pick him up. "Okay, so you think my puppet are scary? Wel,l why don't I show you some of the... _nonhuman _ones, okay?" He ruffled Naruto hair, which made the boy giggle. Sasori walked over to his desk and sat down with Naruto on his lap. He looked around the room and started to point out the different puppets and told Naruto stories about each.

"And see that-" He looked down and saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. "I wish I could do that." Sasori stated and ran a hand through the blondes hair. "Why is it that you look like an angel when you're asleep, but when you wake you look like a devil?" Sasori felt something rip through his heart... it felt good... almost familiar ...was it _love?_

_-X-_

_**I need a beta! I fast one that can edit my chapters when I send them over! I have the next chapter but I need someone to edit it!**_

_**Okay a bunch of people have asked if I could make it an Itachi/Naruto or Sasori/Deidara, do you guys really want that? Cause I can make it that or we can just keep it fluff. Another thing, I know that in the summary I said that the whole Akauski group would be in this, I would really want to do that but I don't really know how to write the personalities of the others. If anyone can help that would be great or if you want we can just keep it the way it is with these characters. Please tell me what you think! **_

_**One more thing, can you guys tell me some Japanese names that Naruto can have in the future chapters? Just short ones.**_

_**Thanks!**_


	4. Bath Time

**_Beta: HeadPhone Angel_**

**_Warning: Possible Yaoi, fluff, killing… I can't spell the groups name: (_**

**_And thank you for all the great reviews, you guys keep me going, now I've written up to chapter 9! WOW, most work I've EVER done! (hehe)_**

**Chapter 4: Bath Time**

The next day as the sun rose over the hills, the birds sang and the deer walked out of the woods to venture into a beautiful day... that is if that was actually happening right now. No, at the moment it was raining, no birds are singing, and there are definitely no deer wondering about. The only creature that really seemed to be enjoying a day like this being the little blond boy jumping up and down as he splashed around in the puddles.

Though if you look to your left you will see a drowned rat... no wait, that's Sasori standing in the rain looking miserable as he watched the brat he had been forced into baby-sitting as he played like a fool in this muddy, stupid, wet, dirty... water! Sasori sighed... he had been doing that a lot since his son came. He looked up from his hood and watched his son play.

It was like one of these days where the parents wish for a child that did not like to get dirty or liked to play out in the rain. No, days like these the parents wish that they never even had a child.

"Kit!" Sasori shouted as more splashes were heard through the pouring rain. "Come on, its getting cold and I'll be damned if I have to take care of a sick child for the rest of the week!"

Naruto stopped and ran up to his tousan. "Tousan, Tousan, Tousan!" Naruto jumped and held onto Sasori's hand. "You look all wet!" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"And so do you, do you know why we look like this?" Naruto's smile turned into a thoughtful look.

"Because... it's raining!?"

"Yes, so that is why we are going now, come on." With that he teleported out of the woods and to the base, never once noticing that they were being watched… and never once realizing that their enemy had just found half of the Akasuki's weakness.

"What are we doing now, tousan!?" Naruto shouted as he ran down the halls with Sasori walking behind.

"You are going to have a bath and then go to bed. Then I have a meeting and then I go to bed." Naruto stopped at the washroom door and turned to Sasori.

"Bubbles?" He asked. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can have as many bubbles as you like."

"YAY!!!" Naruto shouted and ran into the washroom.

Sasori stopped at the door.

'Oh no,' he thought, 'does this mean I have to wash him? Deidara left for a mission after that meeting... great, wonderful, now I'm going to feel like a pedophile, lovely.'

Sasori walked in and turned on the tap to get the warm water running. Naruto stood in the middle of the room. Sasori turned around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Strip and get in." Naruto blushed.

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't while your looking!" Naruto's face was red now, he blew a raspberry and Sasori turned back around.

After a few minutes of shuffling Sasori heard a slash and turned to see Naruto in the tub all covered in bubbles.

"Yay Bubbles!" Naruto cried.

Sasori sat on the edge of the tub and motioned Naruto to come over. Naruto slid over and Sasori grabbed the hair soup from the side of the tub and pored some into his hand. Naruto tipped his head back and Sasori washed his hair.

With out warning Sasori duncked Naruto's head underwater. Naruto shot back out again and gasped. "Tousan!" Naruto cried as soap ran in his eyes and into his mouth.

Naruto started to cry and Sasori freaked out. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry baby!" Sasori whispered as he wiped the water away from his sons face. "I'm so sorry, don't worry, everything will be all right, its only a bit of soap, it's never killed anyone... I think."

Naruto stopped crying and looked up at his tosan. With one grab at his tousan's shirt Sasori went head first into the tub with his son.

Naruto laughed as Sasori came up for air. "What the hell was that for, brat!" He shouted as he rubbed soap and bubbles out of his eyes.

Naruto laughed again and splashed around making motter sounds. Sasori climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel only to slip and fall down onto the floor. Just then the door opened and Itachi walked in. With one look at the drenched Sasori laying on the floor with towels falling around him, a Naruto singing happly in the bath he almost burst out laughing.

He grabbed the door and closed it. All went quiet for a second till Sasori and Naruto heard laughing from out side the door as Itachi leaned against it to support himself. Sasori got up and held on the sink for support and grabbed a towel.

He walked out of the room and shut the door. Naruto sat there a listened only a second later a slap! was heard and Itachi yelped. Sasori then walked back in with the towel on his shoulder and went over to take Naruto out of the tub.

-X-

Sasori walked down the hall to his room with a now dry Naruto. He had to leave him because of that stupid meeting he had to go to and he was already late. He placed Naruto on his bed and covered him in blankets. "Kit, I have to go out for a meeting, but don't worry nothing will hurt you and I will be back in no time." He said when he saw Naruto's face showing a scared look.

"You promise?" He asked and pulled the blankets closer.

"Yes, I do, nothing will get you, I scared all the monsters away a long time ago." He leaned down and kissed the top of the messy blondes hair. "I love you and I will protect you with my life, Kit."

Naruto smiled into the blanket and closed his eyes. Sasori turned and walked out the door not before locking it from the outside.

-X-

Naruto was a brave boy, nothing really scared him... not at all... really. But when you leave a 5 year old in a room full of bodies hanging on the walls... well I don't think that's a very good idea now is it.

Especially if some of those bodies weren't even dead... yet.

7 bodies opened their eyes when they heard the door close. They weren't really dead and Sasori didn't even catch them so they weren't part of his collection at all. They were ninja's sent here by the Stone village to find out the weakness of the Akauski group before any more of their village was murdered.

Now they were here and they were intending on bring half of the group to their knees once they took their 'treasure' away.

The group looked down at the sleeping little boy. Finally, they had been waiting for over an hour up on the wall. They were a bit surprised that Sasori didn't notice them or sense them, maybe he was preoccupied.

One after the other they unhooked themselves and carefully climbed down the wall. The smell was horrible in here, like a cross between dead people and metal. The room was now dark and they creped up to Naruto as the boy turned on his side.

The leader leaned down and pulled back the blanket only to find a stump!

Everyone got into defense positions and they looked around the room but couldn't see anyone or anything. Suddenly someone screamed as one of the bodies came down and sliced through their own body and fell to the ground dead.

Everyone was now freaking out, they were stuck and in the monster's element with no way of getting out besides the front door. Another ninja fell to the ground dead.

They heard laughter coming from one side of the room. A dark figure stood there with a sleeping boy in his arms. "You think you can take my baby away that easily? I could sense your chakra all the way from the washroom."

Everyone turned to the figure and took some steps back to get away. Okay so NOW they were scared. One member came up a kneeled before Sasori.

"Please have mercy on me! I never really wanted to do this!" Sasori started to laugh again and looked evilly over at the kneeling figure.

"Mercy?" He asked stepping closer to the ninja. "Would you have shown mercy to _MY _Kit if you took him away, would you have not killed him once you won the fight? No, I don't think so... so don't tell me... why should I show you mercy if you _DON'T EVEN DESERVE IT_!" He shouted, stabbing the man through the neck.

Someone threw three kuni at the two only to have them blocked by another puppet. "You guys should've picked a better spot to fight me, here I have all my weapons." With that he threw out both hands and curled them into fists, the puppets on the walls all tumbling down to slaughtered them all in one fell swoop.

Sasori looked down at Naruto who was now resting in his arms again. "Jeez kid, you can sleep through anything." He looked around his room and at his and Naruto's cloths.

"Great, time for another bath and then I have to clean my room." He walked across the now bloody floor and opened the door. "Hm." He said, as it swung open. "I guess I didn't lock it after all."

-X-

_Ha! There's your chapter! And I got a fight scene! _

_Okay now a lot of people have told me that they want yaoi but some say that they want to keep It the way It Is. So I've decided that I'm going to write these future chapters till he gets older and give only hints of Itachi/Naruto and Sasori/Deidara, okay? Just so that I can keep everyone happy. _


	5. To Suna and back again part 1

_There is a surprise guest coming up, not in this chapter but tomorrows!_

_I got a really bad sun burn: (_

_Thank you for those 31 emails all from FF! I'm happy to know that people really like this! Cuteness Rules!!!! _

Chapter 5: To Suna and back again- Part 1

The next morning Itachi walked into the kitchen to see Sasori and Naruto sitting at a table eating eggs and bacon. "Come on, Kit, just take a bit more and you can go watch tv or something." Sasori pleaded.

"No!" Naruto shook his head and turned away from his pleading father.

"Oh come on, Kit, please, I-I'll..." He looked over at Itachi who was smirking by the door. "I'll let you play with Itachi while I work, okay?" Itachi's eyes widened. He had to go on a mission in an hour!

"Really, tousan!" Naruto cried and turned to his tousan.

"Yes now just one more bite..." Sasori picked up the fork and took some eggs on it and put it in Naruto's mouth. Naruto chewed and shouted when he finished, jumping off the chair and running over to Itachi. Sasori sighed in relief and leaned back on his chair with his hand covering his eyes.

'Thank god, I'm safe for another day... where the HELL is my partner!'

Naruto skipped down the hall while Itachi fallowed close behind. He found out about the attempted kidnap and felt more possessive then ever, no one was aloud to take his Naruto-kun if he had a say in it! He growled inwardly.

Naruto stopped at his room and ran inside. Itachi walked to the door and saw Naruto rummaging around under his bed, looking for something.

"Here it is!" Naruto shouted and crawled out from under the bed and held up what looked to be like some kind of panda covered in dust. "His name is Panda-man! He's my best friend and the only person who really understands me, he's been with me since I was born!" Naruto whispered as he huged the plushy close. "He understands." He echoed.

Itachi smiled and ran a hand through Naruto hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I lived in the village." He said, kneeling down to Naruto's height. "I promise you that I will be there for you, now and for the rest of my life." He held a hand out for Naruto to take as he stood back up. "Now, I think your Tousan should be coming home about now, why don't we go and say hello." Naruto's face broke into a grin and he held onto Itachi's hand tighter as he was lead to the entrance of the base.

Part 2

Kick, kick, stomp, stomp, kick, kick, stomp, stomp, shuffle, kick. At the moment that was all Sasori and Deidara could hear. Wonderful isn't it? No, not at all, because they didn't think that it would ever stop, usually they would just kill the thing that was bugging them, but at the moment that 'thing' was something they both loved... most of the time.

Naruto walked along the path. He just HAD to go on a mission. At first he was sooo happy and excited but now... well, it was boring! All they did was walk! He stopped kicking the rocks and looked back at his tousan's who were walking/moving in silence.

Naruto skipped happily over to Sasori-Tosan and knocked on the puppet. "Is that you Tousan?" He asked. The head of the puppet moved to look at his son.

"Ya, so?" He puppet said in a deeper voice compared to Sasori's normal one.

"Well its just that you don't look or sound like my tousan!" Naruto cried. Deidara walked on the other side and held his baby's hand.

"It's okay now Rin, its really your Tousan, un." He looked back up to see where they were going. "Where are we going again, Sasori-danna, un?" Sasori looked down the path also.

"We are headed to Suna to kil- I mean... ah... speak to a guy who has been giving us... I mean, being mean to us so we are there to speak to him about it and solve the problem in the most friendliest of ways..." Sasori and Deidara both sweatdropped in the end, it was hard to talk around a 5 year old.

Naruto smiled. "Will I get to meet him?" He asked innocently.

"No! c_ough_ no, you can go play with the other kids while we... talk, okay Rin?" Deidara asked peering down at Naruto on a motherly fashion. Naruto nodded.

Once they got to the edge of the forest leading to Suna Deidara looked down at Rin and then to his danna. "Are you sure Rin can take the heat? I mean, I don't think he's ever been in a dessert, heck I've only been here once!" Sasori smirked from inside the puppet.

"Well if you pass out I'll just have to carry you the rest of the way and tell the others how you couldn't even stand a little heat."

Deidara looked offended. "Hey, I have a hat, but my poor baby doesn't, don't you have any more room in that puppet?" Sasori looked up.

"Hey, what do I look like to you, some moving house, I have hardly any room for myself let alone some kid!"

Deidara looked down at the sad hobbling Naruto. Kneeling down he said, "don't worry I'll give you my cloak and you can sit on Sasori's back."

"Hey, what did I just say!?" Sasori shouted but was ignored while Deidara took off his cloak and picked Naruto up, placing him on Sasori while covering him, head to toe in the cloak.

"This should take care of it." He said smiling. With that he started off into the desert with an unhappy Sasori behind.

-X-

3 hours later Naruto shuffled again, it was really hot and the blackness of the cloak did not help. "Hey kid, if you want to stay on then stop moving!" Sasori growled from under him. Naruto stopped and took the cloak right off.

"Hey, no, Rin you have to keep that on or you might get burned!" Deidara shouted, acting like a mother hen.

"B-But its hot!" Naruto cried. Sasori sighed.

"Just let him keep it off for a couple minutes, the kid needs the sun, we all do."

'Humph' Deidara muttered, but stayed silent.

-X-

A little time later they stopped in the shade of one of the sand hills. Sasori sighed, exhausted and stopped. Naruto jumped off of his back and ran around to get the feeling back in his legs.

Deidara clasped against the wall and closed his eyes ready for a nap.

"Ouf!" Sasori cried when Naruto knocked over his puppet as he was trying to climb out. He crawled out and grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pulled him down to sit of his lap. "You stay here, we don't want you getting lost in the dessert now do we." He said as he too closed his eyes, readying himself for a nap. Naruto laid back a fell asleep.

-X-

_For the fact that I left this morning to a friends house right after I posted the last chapter then came home around 3 and saw that I got 31 emails from 0 this morning I decided that you guys disserve another chapter!_

_But I realized that I did not tell you this before but there are two important facts that you might want to know:_

_- Naruto does not have any demon in his at all so that they won't kill him_

_- Itachi was suppose to kill his clan when Sasuke and Naruto were 7 but I've changed it so that he has been in the group for a about a year or two, so don't mind the age._

One more thing, I have a question. Who do you guys want to see more of? I have already written up to chapter 9 so I won't be able to change that but after I want to know.


	6. To Suna and back again part 2

Beta: Headphone angel, who Is doing an Incredible job!

I didn't get as many reviews as last time: ( Oh well, thank you for the people who DID review. It's okay, I'm not upset, I'm only kidding!

Warning: Possessive friends, violent hugs, frantic mother-wanna-be's, and drastic name changes.

**To Suna and Back again, part 2, A new dangerous friend.**

"My my my, this place hasn't changed a bit." Sasori said as they walked closer to the sand village.

"Ya, you used to live here didn't you, un?" Deidara asked and looked over at his danna.

"Yes, but a long time ago, I'm glad I left; the people here are so judgmental and I hated the government." Deidara nodded.

"But also the fact that you kill- I mean, yes the government sucks." He covered up as he was about to tell something that his baby shouldn't hear.

-X-

They got to the gates and a guard stood in their way. "Stop, who are you and what business do you have here." He asked professionally, but the two S-ranked criminals didn't back down, this ninja was only a chunnin.

"Hey, Kyo, look over there, I think I see a kitten!" Deidara said pointing away from the guard. Naruto jumped up and ran over where he was pointing.

With that Deidara opened his other hand and a bird flew towards the guard, with a loud crash the man erupted into a fiery inferno, body flying through the air and heading for the gates. Luckily, the body did indeed fly over one of the gates, so Naruto didn't see anything of the gruesome spectacle. Sadly Naruto wandered back to his papas.

"I didn't see anything!" He moped, hushing him Deidara scooped him up into his arms. "Where did Mr. Guard go?" Naruto asked, looking around the area, not noticing the blood.

"Errr... he had to go and do... stuff." Deidara lied. Rolling his eyes, Sasori walked ahead.

-X-

When they finally got into the city the weight of hundreds upon hundreds of people crashed down upon Deidara, causing him to clutch Naruto closer to him protectively as they walked through the crowd. "Are you sure Kyo will be okay on his own?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, just leave him in the park and let's go, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go back home." Sasori said.

Naruto was placed down in the sand by the park.

"Okay Kyo, go and play and we will be back for you in a bit, remember not to talk to anyone older than you and stay in the park area." Deidara said, brow furrowed in worry.

Naruto nodded and ran off to the slide. Kids ran around with each other and some kicked balls around while others played in the sand box. Deidara looked around threatening anyone to hurt his child while he was gone. Sasori tugged on Deidara's sleeve.

"Come on, he's gonna to be okay, quit worrying."

"I can't help it, someone could take him, he's too cute for his own good!" Sasori pulled harder and walked Deidara down the road.

"Come- ON!" With that they walked around the corner leaving Naruto behind in a strange new area with no one to talk or play with.

-X-

Looking around as kids played he noticed a soccer game going on to his left and walked over. The kids were playing very well, he never once played himself but he remembered watching them back in his old village.

He saw the swings and ran over to them, there was someone else sitting on the swings with a teddy bear. Naruto sat down beside him and started to swing back a forth. The red haired kid looked up at Naruto as he swinged. Naruto looked over and grinned.

"Hey, my names Naruto!" He shouted at the boy happily. The boy looked down again at the ground. Naruto stopped swinging and looked over at what the red head was looking at.

There was a pile of sand and it was swirling around like a small twister. "Hey, that's cool, can all the sand around here do that? Where I came from ours just stays on the ground, boring!" Naruto said.

The boy blushed. "I'm doing it." He said quietly. Naruto tipped his head to the side.

"Really? That's awesome!" The red head looked up suddenly and almost smiled, this was the person to ever be friendly to him!

-X-

A ball was kicked over to where they were sitting the kids came running over but stopped when they saw the red haired kid. Naruto jumped off the swing and picked up the ball. He handed it to the kid in front of him who was still looking at the red head in fear.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked between the red head and the kid.

"N-nothing, ummm… do you want to play with us?" The kid asked, almost forcing Naruto to come with them.

"Sure, but can my new friend play too?" He asked. The kid looked confused.

"Um… okay but who's the friend?" Naruto pointed over at the red head. "Him!"

Fear flashed quickly through the eyes of the other children at his words. "NO! Why play with him!" The kid shouted.

"Yaaaa." Everyone asked. Naruto looked confused.

"Umm… because he's nice… and and he can do this really cool thing with sand!" Naruto stated happily.

The kid grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him away from the red head. "Come on, you have to stay away from tha- that monster, its not safe!" Naruto was pulled away as he looked sadly behind him at the red head who now had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted. The red head looked up suddenly, determination running through his eyes.

"No!" The red head shouted.

Everyone screamed as he got up and started to walk in their direction. The boy started to run along with everyone else. Naruto got pulled even harder. "Run!" The boy pulling Naruto shouted at everyone. Sand shot out at everyone in the back and pulled them down by their ankles including Naruto.

The kids screamed, as they were pulled closer to the red head. "I won't let you take my first friend away!" He growled at them.

The kids clawed at the ground but Naruto just looked at the red head, as he was pulled long. When Naruto got to the red heads side the rest of the kids were let free. They screamed and ran away to their homes. Naruto looked hesitantly up at the red head who was looking down at him.

"You are MY friend now, and no one is going to take you away." He said possessively. Naruto gulped but heard someone call his name.

-X-

Deidara and Sasori walked back into the park and saw all the kids crying a screaming as they ran away from the swings. "What the hell?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked franticly around for Kyo.

"Oh my god! It's an ambush, they've come to take him away!" He shouted and ran around to different kids to see if he could find them but all the kids screamed at him and ran to their parents.

"Does every city we have to go into a riot when we get there?" Sasori sighed and also searched for Kyo for he too was afraid that something was wrong and his son was hurt.

Deidara cried for joy when he saw Kyo laying at the swings with another boy. "KYO!!!" He shouted and ran over and with a crushing hug they were both down in the dirt.

"I thought I lost you, Kyo, never do that again!" Sasori walked over and pulled his partner off his son.

"You're crushing him." He stated when he received a glare from Deidara. He looked over at the boy with his son who was looking at Deidara manacling. Sasori felt a touch of anger when he saw that aimed at his partner.

"Hey kid, who are you and what the hell happened here."

The red head looked over at him with a glint in his eyes that showed something happened between the two kids that may have made the others runaway like they did, but he didn't speak. Deidara got up and pulled Naruto with him and brushed him off.

"Nothing hurt you guys right?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, tousan, I'm not really sure what happened." He looked over at the red head who was having a glaring contest with Sasori.

"I am Gaara of the sand." He answered to Sasori. Sasori smirked.

"Well I'm Sasori of the RED sand." Gaara's eyebrow rose.

Deidara sweatdropped as the two males continued to attempt to prove the other less manly then himself.

"Okay, this kids freaking me out now." He said scooting closer to his partner, bringing Kyo with him. Gaara looked at the arms around his new friend and glared at the owners.

"What are you to him?" He asked.

Deidara straightened up trying to look intimidating to the red head but failed miserably when he received a glare.

"I-I'm his tousan... adopted, and Sasori is also his tousan." Gaara smirked.

"So you two are together?" He motioned to the two adults. They both blushed and Sasori growled.

"WE ARE NOT!" Deidara shrieked shrilly, eyes flaming and cheeks crimson with the embarrassment of the assumption.

**-X-**

**There you have It! Chapter… 5, part 2. So Gaara Is now In Naruto's life, I wonder If that may change Gaara for the better… I hope so… cause I'm not even sure myself of what will happen In the future! 'lol'**

**So I still want to know who you want to see more of after chapter 9, so far Itachi Is In the lead though I had one person ask for Tobi:D**

**I had one question from ddd: She/He asked If Itachi In the end had killed his clan. Answer: Yes, he killed them off just at a younger age than In the anime… or Sasuke and Naruto were younger and he Is still what ever age he Is now… **

**I'm going to say that he Is 18 and he Is 5'8 or 127.2 cm tall. **

**Sasori Is 32 and 5'10 (he's practically a puppet so I have to make him small!) **

**Deidara Is 28 and 5'11 (human man)**

**Naruto Is 5 and… umm… he's just really small and girly okay? **

**Tobi Is as old as you want him to be, same age as Kakashi I guess and Is 5'12**

**Gaara Is going to be 6, just because… and he Is just a little taller than Naruto, okay?**

**If you have any problems with the heights or ages just tell me.**

**- In the future I will most likely do a time skip to when Naruto Is like 12 so that he can be not a baby any more. **


	7. Fallowing the Leader

_Warning: Ghost, possessive friends, cheesy comedy parts. _

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed! _

**Chapter 7: Fallowing the Leader** (the leader, the leader)

"C-Come on, Kyo... We have to go now." Deidara urged. Gaara looked at his friend.

"Kyo? That's not your name." He said.

"Wellll..." Naruto rubbed his arm and looked down at the ground. "It's my.. um..."

"I'm his tousan I can call him whatever I like!" Sasori rolled his eyes, his partner took that statement to the next level when he started changing the kids name almost every day, it was even starting to become normal for him to have specific names for different days.

"Anyways." Sasori said. "We're leaving now, Kyo say good bye to Gaara and let's go, this place gets stranger every time I come here... and the people get even weirder."

Naruto walked out of Deidara's arms and stood in front of Gaara. He was just a little shorter than the boy so he had to look up a bit. "Well, Gaara, I have to go with my tousan's so I guess its goodbye..." He looked down at the ground. "Maybe one day in the future we'll see each other again?" He asked in a small voice fit for a 5 year old. Gaara nodded.

"I'll not forget you..." Gaara said quietly. "Ever." With that the sand picked up and Gaara disappeared along with it. In the background Deidara let out a huge sigh.

"Thank GOD that kid is gone, I was ready to blow him up, or just run away... he's creepy..." Sasori chuckled at his partner and walked over to Naruto who looked kind of sad.

"Come on kid, time to go." He said and waited for Naruto to climb on his back. With some help from Sasori's puppets tail he got on and they started out again, but not before stopping at a Dango shop.

**Part 2**

Naruto ran down the halls and to Itachi's room. He didn't even bother knocking and ran inside. The only problem with this was the fact that Itachi had been changing at the time and Deidara just happen to come in also. So when Deidara saw that Itachi happened to have nothing on well the base was shaken by a huge scream. Naruto covered his ears while Deidara jumped Itachi to get him so that Naruto wouldn't see anything. In the end Deidara and Itachi were on the ground while Naruto was trying to get his hearing back.

Itachi shook his head, trying to recall what just happened, I mean he was innocent right? It was Naruto who decided to run in on him naked, not the other way around! So, now you have a room filled with one angry and confused Uchila, one over protective-wanna-be-mother Deidara and one little Naruto who still couldn't hear.

Deidara finally jumped up and ushered Naruto out of the room as Itachi quickly changed. Once that was done he walked out to see Deidara asking Naruto if he saw anything... jeez, the kid has all the same things that he might have accidentally seen on him! Itachi cleared his throat causing to Deidara to stop fussing over Naruto and look up.

"Good of you to show up... this time with clothes!" Deidara said, standing up. Itachi growled but kept it in when he saw Naruto standing there with a look on his face clearly saying 'I know something you don't know!' Itachi smiled and bent down to Naruto's level while Deidara shouted in the background something about keeping his pants on around his child.

"What's that you have there, Kyo-kun?" Itachi asked. Naruto blushed and looked anywhere but at Itachi.

"Weeelll I remembered that you liked dango so when we were-were walking back to the base I saw a shop and..." He pushed a bag out for Itachi. "I got you some!" He shouted and closed his eyes waiting for a reply. Itachi smiled and took the bag and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you very much Kyo-kun, later why don't you and I eat some together?" He smiled.

Naruto opened his eyes and grinned. "Really!?!" Naruto cried. Itachi nodded. Naruto jumped and hugged Itachi tightly. "Thank you Itach-chan." Itachi fell back from his squat but hugged Naruto back. Deidara watched from the side. Tears running down his face.

"That was so beautiful!" He cried and wiped them away with one hand.

**Part 3**

Naruto skiped happily down the hall. He was free for a bit because Sasori and Deidara had to go out for some reason that they didn't say (its his birthday soon).

Now Naruto was free to do what he wanted so he decided to go and watch some TV. As he skipped down the stairs he caught sight of a figure coming up the steps; It was like a hologram of a person, you couldn't see his face or body.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what it was. With one step behind he turned and ran back up the step screaming about GHOSTS! Naruto breathed as he stopped at Itachi's door. He could hear the ghost coming closer just around the corner. Naruto grabbed the handle and pulled and pushed with all his might but it wouldn't budge!

Naruto cried and banged against the door as hard as his little arms could handle. "Please Itachi-chan, I'm scared, I don't want to be left alone!" He shouted.

Arms circled around him and he was lifted by a dark figure. Naruto sniffed and turned his head only to see the ghost he saw before. He screamed and tried to get away but the ghost held on and he was pulled to a chest. The ghost cooed and rocked him back and forth.

"It's okay little Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you." The ghost said. "I am not a ghost." Naruto sniffed and looked up at the figure.

"Y-your not?" He asked. The figure shook his head.

"Nope, I'm your tousan's leader." He smiled. (I'm going with the whole idea that the leader is Arashi and Arashi is Naruto's real father) Naruto felt the leader brush away his tears, his hands were surprisingly warm.

-X-

_I updated at 11am today! (unlike yesterday) I did this so that people can sleep… like me… _

_Anyways: Did you guys like this chapter? You know that this Is my first story that I have ever written past chapter 2. I'm so happy that It Is popular! _

_Do you guys like Arashi being the leader? I hope so, I just thought It would be easier to write… don't worry though, I won't make Arashi take Naruto away from Deidara, Sasori or Itachi._

_Some people who review were like, 'Itachi Is like 14 years older than Naruto!' Well I did let you decide! I asked If you wanted yaoi and you guys said yes, If you are still grossed out by the age difference then I can change It If you like. _

_And I just read my first couple chapters again and realized there were a lot of spelling mistakes, I'm sorry for that, It was hard without a beta. _


	8. Birthday Plans

_Beta: Headphone Angel (Luv ya!)_

_Warning: Cuteness, hug worthy moments, yaoiness, birthday plans that might not happen._

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed… and I hate FF for adding that message thing every time someone adds me to something! "Grrr" _

**Chapter 8: Birthday Plans** (Okay, nothing really happens In this chapter so I didn't know what to write for a title --;)

The leader looked down at his son as he walked with the boy in his arms. He had grown into a splitting image of him! He smiled at the thought. Hopefully he would be just as powerful, but it was hard to say since he was now only 5 and had yet to start training, that would start when he is 7 at the most.

"Where was Itachi-chan, Leader-sama?" Naruto asked looking back over the mans shoulder to see if he could spot Itachi.

"He went on a mission and won't be back for a couple days." Naruto looked sad for a moment but then looked up at Arashi.

"Will you play with me?" He asked quietly.

Arashi smiled and held Naruto closer. "Maybe, but first I have some work to do, we can play when I'm done, but you can stay in my room in the mean time if you want?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"YAY!" Naruto suddenly shouted. Arashi's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. 'I guess he got that energy from me.' He thought happily.

As they entered the leaders room Naruto was set down and Arashi walked to his large desk in the middle of the room while Naruto went around and explored.

"Don't hurt yourself Naruto!" Arashi called out. Naruto's head peeked out from the bed on the left side of the large room.

"Okay!" He called back. Arashi smiled and went back to his work.

-X-

The leader sighed and stretched in his chair. "God, that was long!" He sighed in relief. Something clicked in his head and he remember about his son still here. He jumped up and walked around the room trying to spot the small blond. "Naruto?" He whispered. "Naru- oh." There on the bed was his son fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth as he whisper incoherent things in his sleep. Arashi bent down and ran a hand through his son's hair. "What an angel." He whispered. With that he kissed the top of Naruto's head a quietly walked out the door without disturbing the little boy.

-X-

Deidara ran down the hallways with a big cake and presents in his hands. It was his son's birthday in two days... okay maybe he didn't really know, but to make up for the fact that he was not there for 5 years of his sons life he should have a birthday now, right? Anyways... Deidara ran into his danna's room and busted open the door. Suddenly there was a crash, a bang and a shout all at once. "What the hell are you doing here!" Sasori screamed as he was just walked in on his tune-ups for his puppet body.

Deidara blush and looked away, slightly afraid of what his danna would do to him if he were angry. "I need some place to hid this cake and presents and Fai never goes in here without you so I thought this was the best place!" Deidara explained.

"... Fine, but don't put it in the way of my things or it might end up destroyed." Deidara nodded and placed it beside one of the shelves. Once that was over he turned to Sasori who was pulling his shirt back on. "So what are we planning to do for his birthday?" Sasori asked.

"WE?" Deidara squealed in joy.

"What, wait, what's wrong with what I said?" Sasori asked confused.

"Its just that you never EVER said 'we' when 'we' were doing something for Fai!" Deidara clapped and jumped up once.

"Ya, well... the kids growing on me, so... ya." Sasori said, rubbing the back of his neck while looking down in embarrassment.

"Anyways." Deidara said finally. "I'm planning on inviting everyone including the ones who haven't met my baby and we will have a HUGE party!"

"... That's it?" Sasori asked.

Deidara suddenly got tears in his eyes. "W-Well, you don't t-think its g-good?" He asked quietly.

Sasori's eyes widened, if he didn't act soon Deidara would start the water-works and he would never hear the end of it. Sasori ran over to his partner and placed an arm around his shoulders. "No! Deidara, I think its a lovely idea, I was just expecting a impossible idea but you thought of the best one! ...I'm so proud!" Deidara wiped his tears away.

"Really, Sasori-danna, un?" He said looking up with big puppy-dog eyes. Sasori cracked.

"Yes." He smiled. With that they walked out the door and into the future... YA RIGHT!

No, when they happened to walk out the door, Itachi and Naruto just HAPPENED to be walking by. A loud crash was heard through the base as everyone went tumbling down the stairs in only to land in a messy heap. In the end everyone was tangled up and moaning in pain and poor Naruto happened to be the one on the bottom.

-X-

_Muhahahaha, I just killed everyone! Well… not really 'killed' but I hurt them : D_

_Anyways, I decided to update today since this was a short chapter and I got A LOT of reviews from the last, thank you!_

_(I hope people are reading this ending part that I write, if you don't want it I can stop…: (_

_I have BIG plans for this story (Muhahaha, __**evil smile**__), and poor Naru-kun will be in the middle of it. I just don't know when to stop! _

_Oh and I'm inviting people to join my club, it's a Yaoi Club on msn and we all go on at once and do Story Time and this is where I write this story for my friends and then post it on here, if you want to join just tell me and add me to your msn and when your online I'll write! (We also write 'make-out' scenes with our fav characters! I'll write for people, its funny… not really make-out but more romance… its fun!)_

_Cheerios! _

**_Meanwhile: Deidara ran over to the screen and shook its box shouting to all the viewers. "Come on, review! Please!" He shouted into the speakers even though he did not know that they were on. Sasori sighed and walked over to his partner, standing next to the frantic blonde he looked down out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing, you baka?" Deidara looked up. "Oh! ME? Well... I'm trying to get these viewers to review! Sasori-danna, un." Sasori coughed. "Well your doing it wrong." "Wha? un." "Yes what you have to do is act all cute and cuddly to your baby and they will flak here like birds of a feather." "I like birds, un!" Sasori rolled his eyes. "I know... baka." Deidara jumped up and ran over to grab Naruto from Itachi. Itachi glared as Deidara came closer. "Give me Fai!" Deidara shouted. Itachi turned and walked away. "HEY!" Deidara screamed. "You give me back my baby, I need people to review!" Itachi turned his head a little back. "Well you should have thought of that before handing me my future boyfriend!" Deidara's jaw hit the ground. "Your WHAT, un!" Itachi smirked. "You heard me..." With that Itachi walked off stage with Naruto leaving a crying Deidara, screaming about age difference, and a shocked Sasori who was wondering how the future was going to turn out now._ **


	9. Kissing Spree

_Warning: Kissing, cuteness, rampaging fathers, and its not edited. _

_I couldn't get a hold of my beta, it's the summer and maybe she went somewhere and forgot to tell, sorry for the lateness, once she gets back I'll post the edited copies of all the chapter from now to… when ever she gets back._

_Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are sooo nice!_

**Chapter 9: Kissing Spree**

Naruto plopped down beside Itachi while he was sitting on one of the tall hills near the base. Sometimes the members would be aloud out and about without a mission, just not to go kill random people. Itachi was watching the sunset at the moment where Naruto saw him.

"Hello Kiko-kun." Itachi said and rapped an arm around the small boy and held him close, it was starting to get dark and he knew how Naruto felt about the darkness so he wanted to show that he was being protected. Naruto smiled and looked up at Itachi.

"I was watching this funny show with Deidara-tousan today... " Naruto squirmed in his place. "Well tousan was not there but he was there a minute-"

"What did you see?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well... I saw a man a woman and they were... umm..." He leaned over to Itachi's ear and whispered. Itachi waited for the worst to come, at his age he should not be thinking about the bird OR the bees. Itachi closed his eyes. "They were touching each others faces with their lips!"

Itachi held back a laugh, thank god that was only what the boy saw. Naruto went back down to his spot. "What were they doing, for real?" Itachi sighed.

"Well, they were kissing."

"_Kiss-ing_." Naruto said as if tasting the word. "Why?"

"Because they liked each other."

"Why?"

"... Because they wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because they felt like that was the best way to... express that feeling."

"Wh-." Itachi covered Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"Lets not play the 'why' game tonight, please." Naruto nodded and Itachi let go. Naruto leaned over a placed his head on Itachi's arm.

"So, they liked each other?"

"Yes."

"So if I like someone I should '_kiss_' them?"

"Maybe, if you feel a great love for that person, then yes." Naruto smiled and looked up at Itachi. Itachi looked down through the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Naruto jumped up and grabbed Itachi's hair so that they were face to face and quickly kissed him on the lips with a BIG 'smacking' sound.

Itachi's eyes went wide and he coughed. Naruto looked happy. "I love you, Itachi-chan!" He giggled and ran off down the hill to the base. Itachi touched his lips and smirked. That felt kind of… nice? But now they were in for it, a hyper Naruto-kun on a kissing spree.

Part 2

Sasori sat back in the kitchen as he set down a glass of sake. He really liked the days off, no hunting for nins, no chasing his partner around, no having to baby sit... speaking of which, where is the little devil? He looked at the clock with read 7:15 pm. "Okay now I'm on a hunt for a brat on my day off, great." Sasori walked out of the kitchen and walked to Deidara's room. The light was off and he peeked in side to find Deidara asleep on his bed. Sasori smile and shut the door.

"Okay, not there." He walked to the TV room and looked inside. The TV was on but no Kiko.

Sasori was about to walk away when he saw what as on the station. It was one of those stupid make out shows that pervs liked to watch. "Better turn that off before the brat sees." With that he walked to his room, but no Kiko.

After searching the whole base he was starting to look flustered and annoyed. "Okay, one last room and if that BRAT isn't there I'm going to bed!"

He turned a corner and with a "Omph!" He fell back and was trampled on by a hyper blond... no not his partner, the other hyper blond, Kiko... or whatever his name was. "Getm'-off!" He shouted into the kid's shirt. Naruto looked down at the familiar face a grinned.

"I love you!"

"Wha-" Naruto jumped on him and by grabbing the sides of his hair he was pulled up to be kissed by Naruto with a BIG 'smacking' sound. Naruto giggled and ran off in the other direction. Sasori lay there for a moment to register what just happened.

"_Okaaayyy_..." He sat up and rubbed the sides of his hair. "Jeez, that kid pulls hard!" He got up and noticed Kiko was gone!

"SHIT!" He jumped and ran down the way Naruto ran.

Part 3

Tobi was sitting by a windowsill looking out into the setting sun when he heard a shout and laughter coming his way. Before he could get out of the way he was jumped on by a little blonde who had a huge grin on his face.

Tobi realized it was his friend and held him close. Naruto looked up to see Funny Orange Face and frowned, where was he going to kiss him? It didn't look like he had a mouth but as Naruto looked closely he noticed a small hole near the top of his mask.

Naruto grinned and jumped up to kiss the spot. Tobi shouted as Naruto gave he a big wet kiss on his eye! With that done Naruto jumped out of Tobi's arms and raced down the hall. Tobi stood up, rubbing his eye. Only a second later Sasori came running around the same corner only to knock Tobi over as the man shouted something about 'Teaching brats about kissing.' Tobi stumbled around only to hit the window and fall out. With a big splat Tobi was on the ground, luckly it was only one story high!

"I'm okay!" Tobi shouted. Even though no one was there.

Part 4

Deidara rolled over in his sleep and sighed. That was the best sleep he had had in a LONG time. No kids to hug, no Sasori to bug him about having naps, no light shining in his eyes from Kiko's night-light, yes this was paradise!

Suddenly the door banged open and an angry Sasori came stomping in with their son in his arms. "_WhAt happ-ened_!?" Deidara yawned. Sasori's eyes glowed.

"Somebody in this base taught Kiko how to kiss!" Deidara's eyes widened.

"What! Where, who, how, why, when, un!"

"I have no idea, I will kill the person, just only a small kiss, probably something Kiko saw on TV, and most likely an hour ago." Sasori answered in one breath.

"Tousan!" Kiko cried, struggling to get out of Sasori's grip.

"Let him go." Deidara sighed. Sasori let go and Naruto ran over to Deidara's bed and jumped up and beside him. "Kiko?" Naruto, who was swinging his legs back and forth on the bed looked over at his tousan.

"Ya?" He said with a grin.

"Where did you learn to kiss?" Naruto jumped up and sat down in Deidara's lap. Sasori walked over, curiously, to find out also.

"Oh, oh, well when you went to have your nappy, I found something really funny on TV!" Sasori eyes widened at the flash back of that show in the television.

"Really? What was it about?" Deidara asked. Naruto giggled.

"There were men and women kissing!" He squealed. Deidara choked and Sasori's red went red from trying to hold in his laughter. "Ya, so I didn't at first really know what 'kissing' was so so I went to ask someone and found Itachi-chan!"

"ITACHI!" The two men shouted angrily. Naruto shrunk down in his place at their shouting.

"You don't like Itachi-chan?" He pouted. Sasori and Deidara looked down at their son and felt guilt run through them.

"No, we like him, just not what he taught you." Deidara explained. Naruto looked up at his Tousan with a frown.

"B-But I like kissing!" Deidara's mask cracked.

"OH MY POOR BABY, YOU LIVE IN A DIFFICULT WORLD FULL OF BAD BAD PEOPLE, I SHAL PROTECT YOU FROM THOSE AND NEVER LET YOU KISS ANYONE OTHER THAN US AGAIN!" He shouted and squeezed his son tightly. Sasori jumped over and grabbed at his partner to let go and poor Naruto was stuck in the roll of a teddy bear till Deidara was done.

-X-

_I'd have to say that this chapter was probably the cutest one I've written, later tonight I'll update again to make up for the lateness! _

_One more thing: People are still kind of worried about the age diff of Itachi and Naruto so I decided that when Naruto is 12 (I did say I was going to do a time skip) Itachi will be 20… I don't care about the ages really but are long as it makes you guys happy I'm happy: D _


	10. Kidnapped!

_Warning: Sad: ( _

_And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really like your reviews they are funny! Just one question, I feel so stupid to ask this but what does LMAO mean? I used to think it was LAMO and I'd be like "Hey I'm no lamo you…. LAMO!"_

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped!**

Deidara walked down the path leading to a small park him and Sasori found one day after a mission and thought it was the perfect place for his son to play.

Naruto, who was in Deidara's arms rested his head back against the man's chest and looked over at Sasori who was walking beside them,

"We have a surprise for you, Kaname!" Deidara said excitedly. Naruto looked up from his place and grinned at his tou-san.

"Really? Where?"

"Look in front of you." Deidara said pointing in front of them. Naruto's eyes widened at the old park. "WOW!" Naruto whispered in surprise. "You got me a park!" He shouted. Sasori and Deidara looked between each other and decided not to squash his enthusiasm.

"Yes, we- got you a park!" Deidara said nervously and looked around as if there was an owner standing near by.

Deidara let Naruto go and the two went over to a tree and sat down in the shade as their son ran over the park exploring things. "What a great start to a day." Deidara sighed and lay back against the tree. Sasori nodded and closed his eyes while lying in the grass, playing with a flower that caught his attention.

They could hear Naruto's laughter from over where they were laying and smiled. The boy seemed to be having fun. "Hey, who are you?" They heard Naruto shout. Both men shot up in their spots to see a man squatting down on a poll right in front of their son. The man was a ninja... a leaf ninja. He had silver hair spiked up to the side and half of his face and one of his eyes was covered in a mask.

The man looked between the two S-ranked ninja's by the tree who were now slowly getting up, to the small child who had spotted him before. "Better question is are you okay?" He asked. This boy must not realize that there are two Akatsuki members sitting metres away from him, who would leave this boy alone like this?

Naruto looked confused. "I'm okay Mr. But I asked the question first! WHO ARE YOU!?" Naruto shouted the last part. The ninja's showing eye widened.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, now come over here; it's not safe at this moment." He said motioning at the two Akatsuki members who were now glaring at him.

"Leave him alone, Kakashi Hatake, it's us you want." Sasori growled. Kakashi stood from his poll.

"Yes, but I'm going to take this kid with me also, then I'm going to find his parents." Deidara laughed.

"Well you won't have to look too far because they're right here, un." Kakashi looked around.

"Where?" Deidara sweat dropped.

"HEERRREEE, un!" He said pointing to him and his danna. Kakashi's eye widened again.

"It can't be, you guys are together?" Sasori did an anime fall.

"Baka! Why do you always do this! You make it sound like we are together!" Sasori shouted. Deidara blushed.

"Opps, un." Sasori crossed his arms.

"Ya, ops... anyways." He said and turned back to Kakashi who hadn't moved from his spot thankfully. Naruto still looked between the three adults, unsure what to do. "Tou-san?" He asked in a scared voice.

"Yes anyways." Kakashi said before jumping off the poll and running toward Naruto to pick him up.

"Oh no you don't!" Deidara shouted and ran for his son too. Sasori ran off to the side to come in another way. Bombs went off as Kakashi ran while Deidara through his clay bombs making sure not to hit his son who was now curled in a small ball, shaking in fright. Sasori came from the left of Kakashi.

They started to fight each other. Kakashi got a kick at Sasori's leg but Sasori dragged Kakashi down with him. Meanwhile Deidara picked his son up and grabbed some more clay from his pouch.

"Danna!" Deidara shouted, signaling Sasori to move. Sasori jump and skidded away from Kakashi who did the same only to see a bird of clay coming at him.

Bird suddenly blew up and Deidara laughed as he saw that Kakashi couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Thank God tha-" Suddenly a hand came up out of the ground and pulled Deidara down with it Naruto was thrown to Sasori who luckily caught him. "Just go!" Deidara shouted since now the only thing showing was his head sticking out of the dirt. Sasori nodded and ran past the park only to skid to a stop when he saw Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Why are you so worked up over this kid?" Kakashi asked. Sasori growled.

"Because he is mine too, and we are not letting you take him away!" With that Sasori jumped and used his chakra to pull Deidara out of the ground like a puppet.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Deidara shouted as he was control like a puppet. "I'm using what I have to win this." Sasori curled his hand up and Deidara shot towards Kakashi with one swift movement.

Kakashi jumped out of the way and threw his hand down and grabbed his arm with the other hand. "You give me no choice!" He shouted. Chakra started to merge in his hand in an electric way making it turn into a ball in his hands.

With that done he ran at Sasori who pushed Naruto away just in time only to get hit with that full force of Kakashi's chakra. Sasori's eyes went wide as it started to chip away at his puppet body.

"Nooo!!!" Deidara shouted as Sasori flew 100 feet away and crashed through two trees in the forest. Naruto screamed and made a run for Deidara but was picked up by Kakashi.

"Come on!" He shouted. Deidara turned to Kakashi with fire in his eyes.

"First you try to take my baby away then you almost kill my partner! You're going to PAY!"

A large bird of clay formed in Deidara's hands. He dropped it on the ground in front of him and made a run at Kakashi right when it dropped.

The forest exploded in a fiery explosion. But right as the bomb went off Deidara made a grab for Naruto to take him away from the bomb but Kakashi and Naruto poofed away, it was only a clone. Deidara's eye went wide. He didn't have time to get away now from his bomb.

The bomb went off causing him to fly past his partner and through many trees. He finally hit solid rock and passed out.

-X-

_AWWW!!! Poor guys, I hated to write that but I had to… I bet they could have beaten Kakashi in real life but I had to get Kakashi to take Naruto away! Sorry!_

_I hope you liked it I got YaoiRocks to edit it for me! (Thank you!)_

_So Tomorrow the next chapter will come out! I promise! _

_Cheerios Darlings!_

_Meanwhile: Deidara runs over to author crying. "Why'd you have to take my baby away? And why the hell did my bomb blow up on me! That never happens, un!" Sterling sighed. "I'm sorry Deidara-chan, but don't worry I make sure you get to see him very very soon!" Deidara looks down at Sterling. "You'd better!" Itachi walks over looking very pissed. "Why wasn't I there? I would have killed Kakashi! I-I-" Sterling walks over and pushes Itachi off stage. "Shoo, you don't find out about this till next chapter!" "Oh… ops."_


	11. A New Way of Life

_Warning: Sad people, misunderstandings, evil Itachi, new character. _

_Oh thank you guys/girls so much for the reviews! I know I say this every chapter but I really do love them, they're great and funny and I love getting them! (Hint, hint)_

**Chapter 11: A New Way of Life**

Naruto woke up in a strange new room. It was white and smelled bad. He looked to his right and saw a window. Jumping off the bed his stubby leg carried him to the window, which was too tall for him to look out. He stood on his tiptoes but no luck.

Tears started to roll down his face as tried and tired again. Suddenly two hands held his waist and he was picked up by a strong person to see out the window.

"There you go, silly." The person said.

Naruto's tears dried and he looked out to see the same sunny village he used to live in with no one to love him, not again!

Naruto started to cry even harder and the person shushed him and turned him around to hug him closer.

"Its okay, your safe now, no one will hurt you here, your okay..." The person whispered. It sounded familiar. Naruto looked up to see the same man that had taken him away from his tou-sans.

His eyes narrowed at the man and with one hand he hit the man right in the nose. The man's head knocked back and he lost balance and fell back on the bed. Naruto rolled off the man and made a run for the door. With a sudden 'poof' the man in mask appeared in front of him.

"That was not very nice." He said and smiled through the mask.

"You took me away from my tou-sans! I hate you!" Naruto cried and ran towards the man, hands out in front. The man caught Naruto's hands with his own.

"Tou-sans? No, those guys were not you tou-san's, they must have made you believe that... for some reason. But now you're safe!" Naruto cried even harder. Kakashi looked at the boy with worry. "Hey, kiddo, stop, its okay now, I said you were safe!"

"I want to go home!" Naruto screamed and pushed Kakashi over and ran out the door.

Naruto ran down the hall, blinded by tears. His stubby 5-year-old legs carried him outside and into the hot sun. People walking by glanced at him but then turned away. Naruto looked around, wondering which way home was. He decided to run to the left, it was always Sasori-tousans favourite route.

Naruto ran and ran and ran but no sign of anything familiar. He started to run out of breath and collapsed by a tree; the same tree that he was found under. He curled up against it and fell asleep hoping that the same thing would happen and he would be home again.

-X-

Deidara opened his eyes and shook his head. "Ouch, un." He slowly got up and noticed the wreckage that was once a park. "What happ-" Images of the battle ran through his head and tears started to form in his eyes. "Kaname!?" He shouted and fell to his knees. He saw his partner laying on the ground to his right and crawled over. "Sasori-danna, wake up, please, un." He shook his partner's shoulders.

Sasori groaned and slapped Deidara's hands away. "Ouch, don't touch me there." Sasori said and slowly sat up, rubbing his chest. "What hit me?" He growled.

"Kakashi Hatake, remember... and Kaname..." Deidara started to cry into Sasori's chest. "WHY!!!" Deidara cried.

Sasori rubbed his partner's shoulders, tears running down his own face. They're son was taken away. They didn't even get to say goodbye. Now he was gone, but Sasori knew that his partner would never give up in getting Kaname back, never.

-X-

They walked to the base slowly. Itachi stood at the gate looking surprised.

"I heard an explosion, is everyone okay?" He asked. Nether of the two said anything and walked by in silence. Itachi looked around. "Where's Kaname?"

Deidara suddenly fell to the ground and cupped his face with his hands and sobbed. Itachi looked worried, something happened and he knew that he was not going to like how it turned out.

Sasori ran over to his partner and picked him up by the arm. "No use breaking down here, lets get to your room." Deidara didn't stop him as he was dragged away, down the hall, to his room. Itachi followed silently hopping that Kaname was okay, but he had a bad feeling swirling around in his stomach.

When they got to Deidara's room the blonde ran to Naruto's bed and laid down face first into the pillow. Sasori sat on Deidara's bed and looked at his feet. Itachi coughed which made Sasori look up at him.

"Where is Kaname?" Itachi asked more sternly. Sasori sighed.

"He's gone." Itachi's world crashed down right there.

"Gone? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" He shouted his normally calm state had cracked.

Sasori looked back at his partner who was still crying into his son's pillow, hoping that if he cried enough the gods would bring his son back.

"Not dead, Kakashi Hatake took him... we fought as hard as we could but we didn't-"

"Kakashi Hatake." Itachi interrupted in a deadly voice. With that Itachi, sharingan eyes activated, walked out of the room.

-X-

Naruto woke up once again not in the same place he fell asleep. He turned around and came face to face with Itachi.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried and jumped the boy. They crashed to the floor with a thud. The person under him pushed him up a little for him to see his face.

"I'm not Itachi." The person who looked a lot like Itachi said. Naruto got up and sat beside the non-Itachi.

"Then who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sasuke, Itachi's 'younger' brother." Naruto's eyes widened.

"REALLY! Then you know where your brother is right?"

"NO!" Naruto shrank back at the shout. Sasuke sat back down and looked at the floor. "Sorry for scaring you." He said and looked back up at Naruto. "If I did know where Itachi was then I would kill him."

-X-

_Ohhh… so now they are on the hunt for Naruto and I think Itachi was already out there now looking for him. I hope they find him! (They will)_

_Anyways, the time skip is coming very soon so if you want, there are pictures in my profile at the bottom of the page that show the peoples outfits, you probably won't understand what I'm talking about if you read them so I suggest you wait till a couple chapters into the time skip to see them._

_Oh and claps for Naruto for taking out Kakashi! 'lol'_

_Cheerios! Till tomorrow or tonight._


	12. The Hunt is On!

_This is a really short chapter so I decided to post it today cause I feel like it! _

**Chapter 12: The Hunt is On!**

Naruto looked over at Sasuke from the kitchen table. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You know why." Sauske had told Naruto all about Itachi and how he killed off his clan.

"I know, but can't you find someone to live with?" Naruto said quietly.

"I don't like anyone in this village, they are all morons."

"I know!" Naruto grinned. "I used to live here and everyone was always mean to me…"He got quiet again, darkness covering his eyes.

"I had no one either." Sasuke looked over at the smaller boy. There was something about him that made him different from anyone else he met, something special. With out realizing what he was doing Sasuke jumped off his chair and walked over to Naruto. Naruto looked up and the other 5 year old walking over.

Sasuke got close and rapped his arms around Naruto in a hug. Naruto was shocked but quickly hugged back. They stood there in silence, both basking in the fact that they were now not alone.

-X-

Sasori walked around the base looking for Deidara but he couldn't find him anywhere. Itachi had run off somewhere without Kisame's knowledge and now his own partner was missing!

He walked into his room and stopped. Deidara was sitting on his floor covered in cake and was now ripping apart the presents. "What are you doing Deidara?" Sasori asked cauously. Deidara looked up at Sasori with a small smile.

"Kaname isn't here so we don't need these anymore now do we!" Sasori nodded in shock. He acted like Kaname was not even needed anymore... he must be in dinial... stage one... crap, now I'm acting like a doctor. He thought with a sigh.

"Itachi went off somewhere, Kisame doesn't even know where he went." Sasori said casually as he walked over to his bed and sat down looking at his partner covered in cake.

"I know this stuff isn't needed, but did you have to make such a big mess?" Sasori asked. Deidara's eyes started to fill with tears, he looked down, shadow covering his face.

"I just m-miss him, thats all... I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK!" He cried and fell over in a heep. Sasori sighed and kneeled down by his crying partner.

"Well this isn't helping bring him back, crying like this will do nothing."

Deidara looked up with big puppy-dog eyes. "B-But what can I do, I feel like crap!" Sasori leaned against his bed.

"Well I can bet you anything that Itachi left to search for Kaname, why don't you try too?" He suggested. Deidara suddenly grinned.

"I'll do it!" He cried and stood up in a hero pose. "I will bring my baby back, no matter the cost!" With that said he ran out the door. Sasori looked around his messy room and called out.

"Not before you have a shower!" He heard a crash and shout.

"Yes, shower first then search!" He heard his partner yell back. Sasori got up and cracked his neck and arms.

"Okay, now that I got that baka out, I can finally work in peace..." He sat down at his desk but just sat there, not really feeling like doing anything. He looked down at his hands.

A flash back to Kaname's babysitting flew through his mind and he looked around at his puppets, remembering how he told all those stupid stories to the boy... Sasori got up and slumped over to the door. "That's it, I'm coming too!" He called out but Deidara was in the shower.

-X- (The of chapter)

_**Meanwhile:**__ "Oh! Who wants to see Deidara in the shower!?" __**Sasori raises his hand and waves it around**__ "Oh, Oh, me!" He shouted. Sterling runs into washroom with camera. "Say cheese!" With that Sterling flings open the shower and Deidara screams like a girl. "Ahhhh!!!!" _

"_Hehehehe, Black mail time." She said not noticing a dark shadow come up behind her. "Black mail you say?" Itachi says in a whisper. Sterling screams and jumps around. "Oh, its only you, god I thought you were Deidara coming to get back at me…" She sighed breathlessly. "What do you have there?" He asks and quickly yanks it out of her hand. "Hey! Stop that's mine!" She cries as Itachi walks away with it. Deidara runs down the hall, still in his towel. "Where is that girl!" He shouts. He turned a corner and ran over something, "Ahhhh." He screams as he falls face first into the floor. "What was that!?" He looked behind him and sees Sterling curled up in a ball looking upset. "Ha! Got you!" He said and jumped her. "Wait!" Sterling cried as she fell back with Deidara. "I don't have it anymore!" "What!?" "Ya, Itachi stool it!" Deidara blinked then got up slowly. "Shit." Was all he said before making a run for it down the hall. 'Itachi is evil, pure evil!' He skids to a stop at Itachi's door and opens it quietly. No one was there. "CRAP!" He banged the door shut and ran down to Sasori's room. What he sees next almost made him faint. Sasori was trading his picture with Itachi for 10 sticks of dango. "Whhhaaaa…." Deidara shouted and pointed at the two before fainting right there. Sasori looked over at his partner then back at the picture. He walked over to the trash and threw the picture in. "No use for that now." He said before ushering Itachi out who had a mouth full of dango. "Now that I have the real thing I don't need any pictures." He muttered before closing the door and dragging Deidara inside. _

Muhahaha, sorry I just had to write that, the shower thing was too funny to be left alone.

**This is a challenge I came up with just a minute ago:**

Naruto screamed as the ceiling caved in a little bit on top of him and his grandpa. Fire surrounded them and there was no way out except the front door. He and his grandpa lived alone in a small cabin in the woods not to far away from the leaf and mist village. But somehow the house caught on fire and they were now trapped. His grandpa was out cold, he couldn't take the smoke. Now Naruto had to drag his grandpa out all by himself.He almost made it half way when the roof came down on them. He screamed and covered his grandpa's body with his own. Once all was quiet he moved the pieces off on them as best as he could but for some reason he couldn't' feel his left arm or right leg but the smoke was too thick for him to see.

Deidara and Sasori made their way through the forest, towards their base when they heard a distant scream. Deidara looked down at his danna who was looking in the direction with no emotion. "Do you want to check it out?" Deidara asked. Sasori sighed. "Might as well..." They went through the woods and got to a small clearing. Both pairs of eyes widened as they watched the roof of a burning house come down on whom ever was inside. They heard another scream and Deidara ran over to the door to see if he could see anyone. "Hello?" He called out through the smoke. "Is anyone alive in there?" Sasori came up behind his partner. "If anyone was dead do you think they would answer?" He said and rudely past his partner and threw up his shields before making his way into the burning house in his puppet.

Deidara quickly flowed and covered his mouth with his sleeve. "Help!" Someone shouted from in the house. Sasori looked around and saw two figures on the floor covered in rubble. Deidara ran around the flames and made his way to the figures. He saw a blonde boy and an old man. He reached out to grab the boy but his hand was knocked away. "Save my grandpa first-" He started to cough when he inhaled some smoke. Deidara growled, the man looked dead, why save him? But he picked the old man up and carried him to the door. "You get the boy." He said as he walked past Sasori. Sasori sighed and rolled over the flames like it was nothing. When he came to stop at the boy he almost gasped at the blood that was around him. The boy was covered in it! "Please-" He started to cough again. Sasori's tail rapped around the boy waist and he carried him over the flames and out the door noting the fact that the boy was missing a arm and there was a huge stick going through the boys leg. Naruto was laid down in the grass and he coughed a bit more. He couldn't feel his arm and now his leg was numb. He closed his eyes and blacked out. Deidara leaned over the old man and felt around for a pulse. After a minute or so he gave up, the man was dead. Sasori stared at the boy, yes the boy was beautiful and yes he could probably fix him up but what would he do with him after? Leave him on the side of the road? Then an idea hit him. Deidara stood up slowly and looked at the burning house. "That sucks, un, to have your house burn down like that..." Sasori nodded but still was staring at the boy. Deidara looked over at his danna then at the boy. "What will you do with him, un?" He asked. Sasori rapped his tail around the boy again and started to move towards the base. "I'll fix him up." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "And?" "And, then he will be my human puppet." Deidara smirked. "Un."

**Notes:** "Human Puppet" means like maid, helper, etc.

It will be a Sasori/Naruto story

If you like it then you can write it or I will in the future...

Cheerios!


	13. Time Skip!

Tada! It's the time skip… time! You know you wannntt it! And if not then deal with it: P 

Warning: Plotting, long Challenges, the fact that it is 1:30 am here I can't think straight... me not a late night stayer upper.

**Chapter 13: Time Skip!**

Naruto ran down the street, pushing past the large crowed of people. He was late again for his training with Sasuke. They had been roommates since he could remember, and with his memory... that wasn't a lot. He jumped up and over an old lady bending down to pick up something and rounded a corner. With a crash he ran into Sasuke sending both of them flying a few feet away. "Get off! Naruto!"

Sasuke growled at the blonde. "Hehe, sorry Sasuke, didn't see you there." Naruto laughed as he got up. They were now 12 years old and were about to start the chunin exams, all they needed was Sakura to agree and then they were in for sure. Naruto looked around them to see if he could spot the pink haired girl.

"So, have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I care, that girl is just slowing us down anyway... we'd be train now if it hadn't been for her." Naruto's cheeks went red.

"Well it's not her fault!" Naruto protested.

"Teh." Sasuke said and walked past Naruto to the bridge where they met their teacher, Kakashi, everyday.

Naruto started to wave when he caught a glimpse of pink coming towards them. Sasuke didn't bother looking up, he hated that girl, she just got in the way, he didn't know how Naruto could like HER.

"Hey, hey, Sakura!" Naruto shouted but as Sakura ran onto the bridge she just ignored Naruto and ran to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, sorry I was late, I was having a bad hair day." Sasuke looked up at the pink hair in front of him. 'Who could have a good hair day with that hair?' He thought.

Naruto ran over to the two and jumped up onto the bridge railing beside Sasuke. "So, so, where do you think Kakashi is?" He asked.

"Probably got lost on road of life again." Sasuke muttered. Naruto giggle and Sasuke smiled a little. Sakura didn't hear but started to laugh right along... loudly.

"Hahahaha, your so funny Sasuke-kun!" She gasped.

The three looked up when they saw Kakashi sitting up on one of the polls. Naruto suddenly had a flash go through his mind like he had seen that scene before... somewhere.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, A little old lady fell down on my way over, she claimed that someone kicked her... or something."

"LIER!" Sakura screamed at him. Naruto usually joined but this time he blushed and remembered the little old lady he jumped over this morning.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a worried expression. They had been very close since Naruto moved in when they were younger. Sasuke was very protective of Naruto, but Naruto never seemed to notice. Naruto laughed and said that nothing was wrong when he saw Sasuke looking at him. Sasuke shrugged and let it drop... for now.

"Okay." Kakashi said as they walked to the training ground. "Are you all going for the chunin exams?" He asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded but Sakura staid quiet.

"I don't know..." She said. "I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Teh, of course your not, but we need a third member of the team, and if you don't do it, who will?"

-X-

Later that day Saukra had decided to not do the chunin exams, leaving Naruto and Sasuke on their own. "T-That girl!" Sasuke growled and kick a stone on the path the two now walked. "She's... she's just so- ARG!" He kicked one even harder and it skidded into the bushes. They heard a yelp and the two looked at each other. "Who's there!" Sasuke called out.

Naruto stepped back a little behind Sasuke, it was something he used to do when he was younger. Sasuke had always protected him.

"Come out now or I'm coming in to get you." Sasuke shouted.

"Okay! Jeez kid!" A man came out of the bushes. He had dark red hair and a long black cloak on. Naruto's face did not change much to Sasori disappointment. They had been looking for Naruto for so long and just last year they finally tracked him down (A/N: I know that sounds stupid but just bare with me!).

It took a while to think up a plan to get him back without scaring him but Deidara came up with one of the stupidest, yet ingenious plans ever. Though it did take a year to master but they now knew that this plan would work, they hoped.

Sasori raised his hands in a friendly way, showing that he was carrying no weapon. "I just moved here with my son, he's a ninja, he's been looking for a team but everyone is full." Naruto stepped up.

"A team?" He asked hopefully and looked over at Sasuke who was giving the new guy 'the look'.

Sasuke never trusted new people and by giving this guy 'the look' told Naruto that he REALLY did not like him. Sasori smirked, 'Just like his brother I see.' He thought. "That still doesn't explain why you were in the bushes."

Sasuke growled. "Oh, that? Well I dropped this in there." He pulled out a scroll. "It's my sons profile paper, I'm handing it into the hokage to get him a headband."

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly. "So, so he's going to need a team?" Sasori smiled, the boy had taken the bait.

"Yes, do you know anyone with an open spot for a member?"

"Yes!, us!"

"Oh, really?" Sasori was slightly surprised, he was just planning on getting his 'son' on a team close to Kaname but this is even better! "Well, I'll talk to the hokage and we will see!" Sasori said happily (faking).

-X-

Naruto paised up and down the bridge where they were going to meet the new member. But he was late.

"Why did you have to mention that to that guy?" Sasuke asked from his right. Sasuke hadn't been to thrilled about this idea, there was something about that guy from before that he couldn't trust, like this was all a lie.

Naruto stopped and tapped his foot. "What could be taking him!" He said and turned only to come face to face with a smiling longhaired blond boy.

-X-

Ohhhh your just DIEING to know who it is or what is the plan aren't you!? I think this it the first cliffhanger I've given out in this story so far!

Okay soooo in the last challenge I put up there is going to be written by Hisuka Uchiha!

Now on to other wonderful things! …. If I could think of any… you see I put a lot of my personality into this story… that's how you get all those stupid lines I make up… and the fact that Naruto is slow… like me. : (

Challenge! (And I'm literally are going to make this up on the spot!):

Sasori/Naruto… again… because there aren't many out there!

Sasori is a puppet given to Naruto for Christmas. (Self-assembly required) But just one look at it Naruto was freaked out, since he was only 12 and the puppet looked SCARY! Putting it in the closet he left it for a couple years not realizing that the puppet was alive and watching… since that day. Now at the age of 18 Naruto was moving out into University and was now going through his stuff. "What's this?" He asked and pulled out a large box covered in dust. Opening it he looked in shock at the puppet inside. It looked just like a human but in different pieces! Sitting down on the bed he looked over at the clock, it was 9:00 pm. Closing his bedroom door he pulled out the pieces one by one and laid them out on the bed. "Ummm… where are the instructions?" He asked and peeked inside the box to see nothing but dust. "Okay them how the hell do I put this toy together!?" He picked up the head and took a close look at it. The eyes were open and staring into Naruto's, light brownish red one blinked closely at Naruto's sky blue ones. Naruto gasped and threw the head across the room in panic. "Oh my god, did that doll just blink at me!?" He shouted in the empty room. There was a knock on his door. "Honey? Are you okay?" His mom asked through the locked door. "Y-yes, just… saw a spider!" "Oh okay dear, well I just wanted to tell you that me and your father are going out now to that late night movie." "Okay mom!" Naruto shouted, still looking at that head in shock. The footsteps moved away from his door and he heard the front door shut and lock. "Y-your not real are you?" He asked the head as if expecting an answer. The head just lay there on its side. "Huh, well maybe I was just imagining things… yes that's it." With that he walked over to the head and picked it up by the hair as if it would bite. "Okay, no coming to life while I work okay?" He ordered the head. He walked over to his bed and picked up what looked to be the torso. "Head is connected to the… torso… and the torso is connected to the…. Butt?" He looked around and saw the waist. "Hehehe, I'm attaching a butt…" He giggled and with one snap the 'butt' was connected to the torso. "Now the legs." He picked both up and looked at them in wonder. "Which one is right and left?" He asked and looked at the bottom of the foot to see a large L and R. "Well that makes sense." He said and put those on the puppet. "Now arms and hands and then you are all done!" He looked down at the puppet and gasped at the realization that this puppet was taller than HIM! "Lovely, the 'puppet' is even more dominate looking than me… how will I ever get Sakura to like me now? I'm short!" He snapped on the arms and hands and looked at his creation. Part of him wanted to yell, 'He's alive, He's alive! Muahahahaha!' But the other just questioned his sanity. "Now Mr. Puppet you need a name then you will be like a real boy." He thought and thought and thought…. And this will take forever so let's just skip shall we? "I'll call you Sasori, cause you look like a Sasori." He grinned and pulled the puppet up into a standing position. "Now Sasori, I have to go to bed, will you watch over me? My parents are out tonight and… well never mind… good night!" Naruto leaned over and turned off the light. Sasori waited till he heard normal breathing too slouch over against the wall with a sigh. 'I never thought I could be that still for so long, but now that he finally put me together.' He looked over at Naruto and smirked. 'You'll be mine… once I find a heart.'

Sorry that was long! If no one will write this I will after this one is done! "Hehe" I like it!

Cheerios!


	14. The new Teammate

_Okay now I feel soooo loved, everyone is saying they love this story! YAY!!! I want to thank you for all those reviews last night and this morning… I slept in till 12:30 pm : D "lol" But when I got on I saw I had 25 emails… not a record breaker but close! _

_Warning: Plans reviled, jealous friends… (can't think of anymore)_

_Deidara thinking: (Deidara is thinking right now) Those brackets…_

**Chapter 14: The new Teammate** (There is no I in team but there is a ME!) 

Naruto stared as the other blonde stared back. They stared at each other till Sasuke pushed Naruto away from the blonde.

"Don't stand so close." He whispered. Naruto only frowned.

"Why, you jealous?" He asked playfully. Sasuke blushed and stuttered around.

"N-n-no! Of course I'm not, dobe." So what if Sasuke didn't have a lot of friends, he just wanted to keep the one true friend he had, that's all! Naruto face went red in anger.

"What did you just call me!" He shouted. He felt arms rap around his shoulders.

"Now, now, now, Kaname, play nice." The blonde said. Naruto jumped and was pulled away by Sasuke.

"Who's Kaname?" Naruto asked from behind Sasuke.

"Un, You are... aren't you?" He realized.

"No, I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke."

"Oh, I see... I'm Fai..." He lied.

"Nice to- ouf!" He ran into Sasuke's arm.

"Don't get near him, I don't trust him at all." Sasuke growled.

"B-but Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"Its okay." They both looked over at the blonde. "I wouldn't even trust myself, you guys are close, as I can see (oh my baby is growing up!), and I'm new so you don't have any info on me yet, I'd gladly tell you though, I just want to be friends." 'Fai' Stated sadly (faker!)

Naruto looked at the puppy-dog look and ran around Sasuke and over to Fai. "Don't worry I'll be your friend!" Naruto grinned, much to Sasuke's dislike.

-X-

Naruto and the other two walked down the path. Fai kept walking very close to Naruto, almost trying to hold his hand! Naruto moved away again and looked over at the blonde.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a girl?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke snorted and Deidara eyes went wide.

"What, un!" Naruto stopped as a flash went through his head.

"Wait what did you say?" Everyone stopped and looked at him. Deidara looked worried. (baby?)

"I said What, un." Naruto shook his head.

"No, no its nothing, never mind." He walked ahead while the two looked at him questionly.

Sasori poked his head out of the bushes and caught Deidara's attention.

"Stop saying Un! You baka!" Deidara stopped and looked over to see if anyone was looking and then looked back at his partner.

"I can't help it, un!" He cried. Sasori smacked his forehead. Why didn't he do this? Deidara is such a… baka!

Naruto and the other two got to the training field and looked around. "Okay, lets see what you've got, Fai!" Naruto shouted.

Fai nodded and smiled (No clay, okay I can do this!). "Sasuke do you want to fight or should I?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Teh, I don't care."

"Okay, I'll fight!" Naruto shouted. Deidara and Sasori's eyes went wide. (No, not my baby!) Naruto stood across from Deidara and got into position. (crap!)

"Are you ready to lose?" Naruto grinned. Sasori and Deidara sweatdropped. (He did NOT get that from me I can tell you!)

Naruto ran forward and threw a punch at Deidara who side stepped it and smacked Naruto across the face. (I don't want to hurt him! ;;) Naruto looked shocked, so did everyone else. "Woh, um… okay." Naruto held his face with one hand and got back into position.

He ran at Deidara again and this time it cost him a kick in the butt causing him to fly past and to the ground. Sasori poked his head out and mouthed at Deidara to stop being to gentle!

Deidara looked ready to cry as Naruto came again. Deidara closed his eyes and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto flew backwards a couple yards. "Ouch!" Naruto cried as he sat up and rubbed his face.

He looked up in time to see a crazy blonde running at him with tears in his eyes. "I'M SO SORRY, BABY, I HAD TO! I SO SORRY!"

He screamed as the blonde jumped him and started to wipe dirt from his face and pull band aids out of no where and put them on his cheek.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke for help who just leaned against the tree with a passive look on his face as he watched out of the corner of his eye at the scene.

-X-

Naruto sat down at the ramen shop with a sigh of relief. Sasuke went home, Fai went... somewhere so now he was free!

"One bowl please!" He said to the cook.

"Coming right up!"

"Make that two!" Said a voice from behind him. He looked over and saw Fai standing there with a smile. Naruto almost groaned out loud.

'Great, now the crazy blonde is here to bug me again.' He thought miserably.

Fai sat down beside him and leaned on his palm as he looked over at Naruto. "Do you like your name, Naruto-kun?" He asked.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Yes, my parents gave it to me."

"Ya, but wouldn't Kaname sound better!" Fai said, sparkles surrounding him.

"No thanks." Naruto said and took the bowl of ramen from the cook. Deidara also took his. It was hot. But Naruto didn't seem to care as he just slurped it back. But the bowl was pushed away.

"Let it cool." Fai ordered. Naruto nodded and looked at the bowl, longingly. "Sooo tell me more about yourself, Naru-to-kun." Deidara said, pronouncing each syllable of Naruto's name.

Naruto sighed. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well you know… stuff, about you, your likes, dislikes, etc. etc."

"Oh? Okay, well I like ramen, and I like to collect ramen cups and look for new ones like once I found this really rare one that-"

Deidara's mind started to turn into gloop as his son went on about ramen.

"aannnddd, my dislikes." Deidara sat straight again. "I hate people who pick on other because of something that they can't control! … oh and vegetables." Naruto said and crossed his arms in a pout. (awww baby!)

"Wow, your very passionate about that aren't you?"

"Ya… well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. His stomach growled out and he blushed. "Ehh, can we eat now?" He asked. Deidara laughed and nodded.

-X-

"So how was he?" Sasori asked as the two walked back to their 'house'.

"Well now I know that he likes ramen… actually too much really, maybe I should introduce him to new foods!" Sasori nodded.

Once they got back Deidara changed back into his older self. "I don't know how long you can keep this up for, I mean today GOD today you were all over him!" Sasori stated as he lay back in his bed.

Deidara turned and stuck out his tongue. "Do you want to lose that because I will cut if off if you keep sticking it out at me!" Sasori threatened.

Deidara stuck his tongue back in his mouth. "… fine." With that Deidara lay down in his own bed and turned off the light. Sasori lay back also but realized something.

"What time do you have to meet the team tomorrow?" He asked.

Deidara yawned. "Ummm, 8-ish."

"8-ish…. Right, good night."

"Whatever, un." Sasori turned over to face his partner.

"You look like a girl…" He whispered. Deidara's eyes snapped open and he threw a shoe at Sasori. When he heard an 'Ouf!' he smiled and went back to sleep.

-X-

_YAY!!! So no more dieing? (Well maybe some more cause people want me to update, I'm updating everyday okay!? Its all I can do cause or else I won't have time to write the chapters!)_

_Anyways, I want to know if everyone liked that challenge last chapter, if you guys do then I'll write it next if you want? I love writing Sasori's character and Naruto is pretty easy so I think it would be fun! And there aren't many out there as some of you liked to point out so that's all the more fun!_

_Cheerios! And I forgot to say this on Sunday but, Happy Canada Day to all my Canadian… people…. Who live in Canada too… un!_

_(Oh and news on My Happy Ending, the next chapter will be updating really soon, I finally got someone to reply!)_


	15. The Start of the Chunin Exams

_Oh how I wish I could just let you guys read this whole story at once! But then again, where would be all the fun in that? I like to watch you squirm… Muhahaha!_

_Anyways, this is a really short chapter and I think you guys should just read it, its just a bridge to a new… problem and new people._

_Warning: violence, problem's added, and curiosity for the viewers._

**Chapter 15: The Start of the Chunin Exams and Some Unexpected Guest!**

Deidara yawned as he walked down the path leading to the training field they worked at.

"Why so early? My body doesn't even wake up till 9-ish..." He grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eye. He looked over and saw Kaname... I mean Naruto waving at him. That brightened Deidara up right away. He grinned and ran over to the other blonde.

"How are you today Ba- I mean Naruto, un?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'm good good." Deidara looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against a tree, spinning his kunai on his finger. "Hey Sasuke-kun, how are you today?" Deidara asked in the friendliest way he could fake. Sasori sat in the bushes holding back his laughter directed at his partner's bad communication skills.

"Teh." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto ran over to a post and sat on it, looking down between the two.

"Well, are we going to train or what?" He asked. Sasuke looked up at him.

"We only can spend a half an hour if we train cause we have to get to the Chunin exam at 9."

"Really? (so soon?) Deidara asked.

"Well it what your here for right, Fai?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow rose. Deidara looked between Naruto and Sasuke in panic. (No, I do NOT want to do this, not with my baby! He could get hurt and then I could blow my cover by killing whatever hurt him!)

"Y-yes, of course... its what I here for." He lied.

Part 2

Naruto was suddenly pushed to the side as someone walked by in line. "Hey!" Deidara shouted angrily at the guy.

"Watch where you're walking, my ba- I mean, Naruto was standing here first!" His face went red. The guy looked down at him.

The guy smirked and walked over, lifting an arm he moved to pushed Deidara only to get caught by another hand. He screamed in pain as the person broke his fingers.

"Hurt him and die." The person growled. Sasori let the man's fingers go, causing the guy to stumble back in pain and run away. Sasori looked down at his partner.

"We have a problem." He stated.

Naruto looked over Deidara's shoulder. "Hey Mr. that was really cool you did back there, I didn't know you were ninja too!" Sasori smirked.

"Why yes, I am... Fai, come." With that he dragged the blonde away.

Sasori dragged Deidara around the corner. "What was that all about!" Deidara shouted. "I could have taken him on my own." Sasori smirked.

"It's all part of the plan. Cause Itachi found out." Deidara stood there shocked.

"How?"

"He over heard us one day and now wants to be part of it, so we are joining in… me, Itachi, and Tobi."

"Tobi, un?"

"Ya, well we needed a third person."

"Why, un?"

"Because we are joining the Chunin Exams."

**-X-**

_Buhahahaha! That probably felt so bad when you saw the last line you guys were probably like. "OMG, Don't stop there damn it!" But don't worry tomorrow you will get to read more._

_Now aren't you happy Itachi and Tobi are in this now? "Hehe" You wanted to see Itachi interact with Naruto so I did!_

_Challenge! Itachi/Naruto:_

_"Itachi?" His father asked one day at breakfast. "I think maybe you should try doing something social." He stated. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" He asked. His father squirmed under Itachi's intense stare. "Maybe work with some kids, you know, be a teacher." "Like a privet teacher for kids who need help?" Itachi asked, thinking of all the possibilities if he DID decide to work with some brats. "Well I guess, if that's what you want that is. Why don't you go down to Sasuke's school and ask the teachers?" Itachi stood up and walked out without a word. His father looked over at his wife. "Was that a yes?" He asked, his wife shrugged and went back to eating._

_Itachi walked down to his little brothers' school. Kids were outside playing or training. He stopped to watch for a bit. 'Having to work with some of these brats? Would I be able to stand it?' He thought and turned but something on his right caught his attention. There was a little blond boy throwing kunai at a post. 'Interesting.' Itachi smirked and walked into the school. Iruka was just finishing up some marking when he saw Itachi walk in. "Oh hello Itachi-chan, what brings you here?" He asked out of curiosity. "I want to become a tutor." Itachi stated. Iruka almost fell out of his chair in shock. "A what!?" He shouted. Itachi didn't move from his place. "You heard me." "Oh, well I guess, you are a very talented ninja sooo…" "May I see the records of the students who are struggling?" Itachi asked. Iruka sat there, mind blank. "Uhhh, oh! Yes umm…" He shuffled through his desk papers and pulled out four files. "Here are the four boys who are struggling." Itachi took them and started to flip through. "Its not that they are bad or anything they just need some help in concentration." Iruka shook his fist at the memory of their bad moments. Itachi flipped through the last page and came across the same blonde haired boy. "This boy." He said holding up the picture. "How old is he?" He asked. Iruka blinked at the picture. "Oh, Naruto? He's 7." 'Naruto-kun.' Itachi thought. He stood up and placed the files on his desk. "Well I've made my choice, thank you." He bowed and walked out leaving a confuse teacher behind. "Who'd he choose?" He asked and sat back in his chair. "I hope he helps whom ever it is."_

_Itachi walked outside and headed straight to the blonde. Naruto looked up at the person coming his way and squinted in the sun raise since the shadow of the person was standing in the suns line of view making it hard to see. "Naruto-kun." The person said. Naruto held a hand over his eyes and blocked out the sun and saw a handsome boy standing there, he looked a lot like Sasuke-teme. "Who's asking?" He said rudely. Itachi chuckled and bent down to Naruto's level. "I am your new tutor." Naruto looked confused. "Ehhh?"_

_Notes: That same year Itachi kills off his family so when he does he takes Naruto with him._

_I hope you like it! And if you want to write it just ask, but its first come first serve!_

_Cheerios!_


	16. Dango was his Nameoh!

Muhahaha "Cough, hack!" Okay Note to self: Dear Self, do not Muahaha…. When you are trying to take a drink of water… Love Sterling.

Anyways, I'm glad you all like that last chappy cause here's another one for you all to gawk over!

One question: Do you guys want Orch. in this? I don't but if you think he's important I guess I could write him in. 

Oh! Guess what!? Okay no need to cause I'll tell you, unless you want to suddenly delete this page then make a guess then come back and then read this… go right ahead… but ya, I'm going to write that Sasori/Naruto puppet story after this one! YAY! Its going to be a comedy/romance because I love doing those, and Sasori's going become a real boy! (Sasori glares and Sterling from off stage.) Yes, anyways, I can't wait! Not that I don't want to finish this, cause I do! But I'm just saying (sweatdrops)… yes… now just read before I start to go insane… (Sasori laughs and shouts "I thought you already were!" Sterling growls. "Why you little!" and if you've ever seen Homer Simpson strangle Bart well then you can probably picture what Sterling is doing to Sasori right now! While Kakazu is taking bets on which red head will make it through the fight.)

**Chapter 16: Dango was his Name-oh!** (Waaayy to tempting to leave that one, sorry)

Deidara shook his head. "No, this was all supposed to be me! I was going to get him, how can you guys come in and do that, you will be on opposite teams!" Sasori shrugged.

"We are not here to bug you, well I'm not, I don't know about Itachi though, he seems pretty… excited to see Kaname or Naruto… whatever his name is, again."

"Hmph. Well do what you want, just don't get in my way, and don't hurt him!" He growled protectively.

-X-

Back in line Naruto stood there with Sasuke in silence. "I wonder what that was all about?" Naruto asked looking in the direction the two went. Sasuke shrugged.

"Probably family problems." Naruto nodded.

Deidara came running over, out of breath, "H-hey guys!" He panted.

"I never thought you'd be back in time! We are just about to get let in!" Naruto said. Deidara smiled.

"Sorry, we had some problems that needed to be solved."

-X-

Once everyone got inside people sat down in seats like in a classroom. The teams were to be split up, much to Deidara's dislike. Naruto sat himself down near the front. People past by but no one sat down beside him. 'Maybe its because I'm one of the rookie nine.' He thought.

No, it was because every time someone was about to sit down a curtain blonde would give him or her the death glare from behind Naruto.

The doors of the room started to close and everyone was now seated. Poor Naruto was still partner less. Just as the door was an inch away from closing a hand stuck out to stop it.

"Hey!" The doorman shouted causing everyone to look over at the back.

"I'm sorry we are late, me and my team had to walk a long way to get here." The person holding the door open said. The doorman opened it and let them in. Three people stood there dressed in all black (A/N: No not the Akatsuki cloaks). Naruto recognized one to be Fai's father and the other two were just a mystery to him. Everyone started to whisper at their presence. The girls were blushing and some waved for them to come and sit over with them. While the boys looked at them with fearful eyes at the dangerous aura they sent out.

They started to walk down the isles looking for a place to sit. The person at the front of the room smiled. "Yes, late comers, please find a seat so that we can begin." Naruto gulped and slid down in his seat.

Those guys looked dangerous and he just happened to have an open seat beside them. He shut his eyes and prayed. 'Please don't sit here, please don't sit here!'

Hinata who was sitting on his right looked at Naruto in worry and almost yelped in surprise when one on the new latecomers sat down beside him.

The man had silver hair and purple eyes. She could see that he was using some type of jutsu to cover up his appearance. The man looked over at her and smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Naruto almost fell asleep as his prayers were getting harder to concentrate on. He felt a presence beside him and his eyes snapped open to meet with a pair of purple ones. "Wha!" Naruto screamed and almost fell over in surprise but the man held him up. "You okay?" The man asked in a deep voice. Naruto blushed in embracement and nodded.

The person at the front whistled to get everyone's attention. He coughed and moved to the side to let a tall scared face man enter. He too had something deadly about him, which made everyone uneasy. He cleared his throat and began.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams, for your first task you will be asked to do a test." Naruto looked ready to faint. 'A test? GOD I suck at those!' "If one of your team mates fails your team will fail." Naruto and the rest looked nervous. "There are also instructors on the sides on your isles and if they catch you cheating then you will be given a mark deduction. If your team mate loses 5 marks then you are all out of the exam… but if you don't think you are ready for this, please, I will give you 15 minutes to decide if you want to stay or go."

With that said the man walked over to a chair and sat down, staring at all who started to leave. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was staring at him, giving him the look that said, "Leave now and I'll kill you." Naruto gulped.

"Hey, hey, Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked up to see Fai in the seat behind him. "Don't worry, just try you're best and if you fail then, well we can try next year right?" (Ya, but by the time next year you will be home and I won't be letting you come back!)

"Ma, ma, d-don't worry, I was never even thinking of leaving!" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He looked beside him and saw Hinata. "So are you going to stay?" He asked her.

She blushed and put her fingers together. "W-well y-yes!" Naruto grinned.

"Good." Naruto was just about to turn to the figure beside him to ask but the scared faced man stood up. Quieting everyone again.

"I see, so you all will stay?" Everyone nodded, uneasy. "Good, well we will start to pass out the test and if you still want to back out, the door is still open."

Itachi looked over at Sasori and Tobi who both looked ready for the test. This would be easy… though he was just worried about Naruto-kun. He looked ready to pass-out.

The test was handed to them and the time started for one hour. 'ONE HOUR!' Naruto's mind screamed. 'I'll never be able to finish this in time!'

He looked down at the first question. 'Okay name… N-A-R-U-T-O U-Z-I-M-K-I(sp?)… okay next…. Okay I don't know what one, next… okay I don't know that one, next… oh crap… I don't know that one either!'

He started to look around quickly but caught the instructor's eye. 'Crap, note to self, do not look around again.' People were feeling the same way, this test was almost impossible so they started to do what they all did best at, cheat.

Sasuke looked at the guy in front of him and activated his Shariga. By doing that he started to copy what the guy wrote. 'Done, thank god.' He looked over at Naruto. 'That baka… CHEAT you stupid dobe!'

Deidara looked at the test in wonder. 'What the hell does this stuff mean, un?' He thought. 'Oh well.' He started with his name and noticed Itachi looking over at Naruto with worry.

His own test was done, and it was facing Deidara! Deidara almost smirked and started to copy the test by using his scope eye to read the page. 'Poor baby!' He thought once he was done.

Naruto didn't seem to get that he had to cheat! Itachi kept looking over, trying to get his attention by letting his page lay out in the open. But Naruto never looked.

-X-

One minute was left of the test and Naruto was clutching the sides of his head in panic. Itachi felt like hitting the baka on the head, 'Cheat!' His mind screamed as if Naruto would hear it.

Sasuke looked back at his partner and noticed someone sitting beside him that looked strangely like Itachi… oh shit! Sasuke's eyes lit up as he felt anger ran through him like cold water. 'If that is Itachi then why is he here, and why the hell is he sitting with Naruto!'

The bell rang and Naruto moaned and laid back against the seat. "I'm done for, Fai I'm so sor-"

"You all past!" Everyone's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed from his seat and tried to make a run at the guy but Itachi grabbed his waist to stop him. Naruto stopped and looked back at the handsome man and pouted. "Ops, sorry." He said and sat back down.

"Yes, anyways, you all past because this was all just a test on the mind. How strong you are mentally to go through this and stay put."

After that everyone was let go to the next room where they would explain the next challenge. Naruto stood up and looked down at the guy who was staring at him. Naruto's eyebrow raised.

"What? Do I have something on my face." Fai jumped over the table almost landing on Naruto.

"Yes! Right here!" He licked his finger and rubbed the spot on his cheek. Naruto gagged and pushed him off.

"Why do you keep doing that!" Naruto shouted. Deidara looked confused. "I'm not a baby!" Naruto cried.

"Could have fooled me." Said a voice from behind Naruto he turned around and saw Fai's dad.

"And you!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at the man. "What's up with you!? Ya keep showing up everywhere! First your Fai's dad, next you're a ninja, now you're in the Chunin Exams!"

Sasori sighed and pulled out a stick of dango. "Will this make you shut up if I give it to you?" He asked taunting Naruto with it. Itachi eyed the piece of candy too. "Yup!" Naruto grinned and Sasori gave him the candy.

"Okay lets go… team." Sasori said and walked away with the Orange masked guy. Itachi looked down at Naruto's dango stick. He reached over with one hand just as Naruto was about to put it in his mouth and stopped the boy. "Hey what are you doing!?" Naruto shouted as Itachi took the stick out of his hands.

"This could rot your teeth, I'd better take it… unless you want one piece?" Itachi smirked and leaned down inches away from Naruto's cute button nose.

Naruto blushed and gawked at the man. 'What was he trying to do to him?' His mind went to jelly as the man smirked a most seductive… smirk. "Want some?" He asked playing with the words so that they would sink into Naruto's mind for a long time. Naruto gulped and nodded. Itachi stood straight and pulled one piece off the stick and held it out in front of Naruto face. "Open up." He ordered. Naruto's face went red and his eyes looked around the room but he noticed one very important detail… they were the only two there!

Naruto's eyes went wide and he thought he could see stars swimming around in front of his eyes. Itachi grew impatient and placed the piece in his own mouth. Naruto noticed this and shook his head, the daze he was in had gone. Itachi smiled down at Naruto and Naruto looked ready to turn around. "Can I have a welcome present?" he asked. Naruto looked confused, Itachi leaned down to Naruto level and drew the boy closer. Naruto felt himself grow dizzy again, almost like a drunken feeling.

Just as Itachi was a centimeter away Deidara ran into the room. "Baby! Where'd you go?" He asked and took one look at the two before stopping in his tracks, face set in shock. "WHAT!" He shouted. Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly let go of Naruto who stumbled back into a desk. Deidara marched down to the front row and grabbed Naruto in a hug from behind and glared at Itachi. "Mine." He growled and walked a still dazed Naruto out the door.

-X-

_I had to change the last part, I changed it to this because I found that Itachi didn't make as big of an entrance as he should so I wrote this. I hope you liked it!_

_**Okay now for the important ramble part: Itachi will be going by the name of Ichi, Sasori is Kero, and Tobi is Toru! Got it? Look in my profile for how they look… it's at the bottom of the page I must say before you venture into a land where you may get lost and have to delete the page… a.k.a, my profile is LONG! And confusing…. Yes.**_

_Challenge! (Last chapters challenge was taken by Blackrosebunny! But she said that all her updates would be slow since she is busy most of the summer.):_

_(Itachi/Naruto)_

_Itachi and Kisame were walking when they were stopped by an old woman covered in a cloak. "What do you want baa-chan." Kisame asked rudely as he tried to walk around the old woman but she stopped him. Itachi just stood there, there was something wrong about this woman which made him worry. "You two killed my son." She said in a gulfed voice. Kisame laughed. "Well then old woman, what are you going to do? Hit us with your handbag?" The woman started to laughed but choked and coughed. Kisame rolled his eyes. "You're wasting our time old woman, step aside or I'll have to make you." He said as he pulled out his sword. The woman held a hand, which froze the two in place like their bodies shut down. Itachi held the woman's gaze. "What are you going to do now?" He asked. The woman chuckled. "Now don't worry." She said sweetly. "I'm not going to kill you, that would be to easy on your halves and to nice of me… no I'm going to change you… for the better so that you will never kill another loved one again." With that the two Akatsuki members blacked out._

_Itachi opened his eyes and looked around, everything seemed to be bigger! He heard footsteps coming towards him and they were loud! He felt something rap around his body and get picked up. "What's this?" A loud voice asked in from behind. He was turned around to come face to face with Naruto-kun! "Naruto-kun!" He gasped. Naruto looked around. "Who said that?" "Me." Itachi sweatdropped. How did Naruto become so big! It must be his jutsu or something. "Me who?" Naruto asked and started to turn around and around. "Come out!" He shouted. Itachi blinked back tears. That voice was too loud for his eardrums! "Stop shouting you baka!" He shouted. Naruto looked down at Itachi and gasped in shock. He let go and Itachi fell. "Ahhhhh… Ouf!" He hit the ground and rubbed his head. "Don't drop me you baka." He growled up and the huge Naruto. Naruto squatted down. "Hey you look like Itachi Uchia in doll form!" He grinned. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to-" He stopped, realizing something. "Do you have a mirror?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "No, but I can take you to the river side." He picked Itachi up and brought him over to the water. Itachi looked at his reflection and almost screamed in horror. He was a DOLL!_

_Notes: Naruto takes Itachi home, he doesn't like Naruto at first but then starts to once he sees Naruto live his afoul life, Itachi falls in love, gets changed back, Naruto falls for him, happy ending… sort of._

_I hope you like it, I went all out on originality! I don't think there are many like this out there! I hope!_

_**Cheerios!**_


	17. Death Forest

_Hello! I need to know something from you guys! Can you guys go back to chapter 16 and read the top and bottom of the chapter if you haven't already? Cause I need to know one question and there is some info you should know!_

Warning: Um… Possessiveness, dangerously happy moments…. Un

**Chapter 17: Death Forest**

Naruto moved through the crowed as he pulled Fai along with him. Sasuke waslong gone and was probably waiting for them in the next room.

Once they got in everyone took their places in teams. Naruto looked around at the different teams. Most were from the leaf but there were many from different villages. He could feel someone's eyes on him and he looked over to meet with a pair of bright green ones.

Naruto held the stare but the other didn't back down. He had dark circles around his eyes, creepy, and dark red hair. He was from the sand village, that much Naruto could tell since he was with two other sand people. He had a big gourd on his back... that looked heavy! Naruto grinned at the boy and waved, he didn't want to make enemies with everyone... just yet that is.

Fai looked over at what Naruto was looking at and stumbled back in surprise. 'What the hell is HE doing here!' He pulled Naruto away.

"Time to go!" He shouted and they walked closer to his akatsuki members.

"What, wait!" Naruto cried out, as he was dragged away. He could still feel the same pair of eyes on him all the way there. Deidara stopped at the doors and sighed.

"That was close." He mumbled not realizing he said that out loud.

"What was what?" Naruto asked from his spot on the floor when he was dropped there. Deidara looked down at his son and smiled.

"Don't you worry your little head off, you." He reached down and patted Naruto's hair playfully. Naruto growled.

"What did I just tell you!" He shouted but was ignored when the Akatsuki members made their way over.

"Oh, hello Kero!" Sasori looked strangely at Deidara. 'Kero? Where does Deidara come up with these names! Jeez... I'd hate to see what he made for Itachi...' Naruto got up from his spot and looked up at Sasori in wonder. Sasori looked confused.

"What?" He asked rudely. Naruto grinned.

"Hahahaha, Kero's a girls name!" Sasori closed his eyes and counted to 10. 'Okay no killing partner OR brat... you can do this, keep it in and take it out on them later.' Sasori cracked a grin at the brat.

"Hehe, well my... mom has interesting idea's about name CHOICES!" He growled, glaring at his partner.

"Yes, she does, un!" Deidara almost cheered thinking Sasori liked the name.

"All participants to the front." Said a voice from the speakers, stopping all future strangling by Sasori.

Naruto jumped up and down getting ready to go. "Come on Fai, let's go!" He turned to Sasori with a smirk. "You can bet that we'll beat your team in what ever test is next, right?" He asked Deidara who was red in the face. 'Okay sure, Naruto could never beat my partner but, but he's so cute!' He tried his best not to jump his baby and just nodded.

"Okay lets go!" Naruto shouted and pulled Deidara to the front leaving Sasori behind to find his 'team'.

-X-

Everyone was led outside and Sasuke had finally found his team. "Where were you!?" Naruto asked as the group walked along the path to the next test.

"I-I got lost." Sasuke lied, he was really just looking for that Itachi look-a-like to see if it really was him. Naruto looked pitifully at Sasuke who's eyebrow rose.

"What?" He asked. Naruto grabbed his hand and looked up with a big smile.

"Well don't worry I'll make sure don't get lost again... partner!"

Deidara looked sad since he wanted to hold Naruto's hand too. Naruto looked over at Deidara and grabbed his hand too, much to Deidara's happiness. "We will win this together!... what ever it is." With that Naruto pulled them happily long, passing all the teams who looked confused and disterdubed at the cuteness shining off of the blonde.

Itachi glared at his brother as he past them without a second thought. Why did HE get to be with Naruto while Itachi had to sit back a wait! Who was the one that went out the same night to try and track Naruto down? Him! So why is it that his brother goes and steals all of the attention? But there is one thing that Itachi had that no one could take back... Naruto's first kiss... okay maybe not the

best kiss in the world but Itachi was the first to receive it!

-X-

Everyone gathered around the gates leading to a big forest. Naruto gulped and slid closer to Sasuke like he normally did when scared. Deidara held his hand tighter and looked down worried at his baby. This place looked dangerous, no place for his baby at all.

A young woman stood in front of everyone proudly... a little too proudly. "This is the Death forest! It is also where your next test will be held." People looked worried. She grinned and carried on. "Your team will be given a scroll, there are two types of scrolls, a heaven scroll and a earth scroll. Your job is to gather the other scroll that your team does not possess, got it?" Everyone nodded. "You will have only 5 days to complete this test... when you have gathered all of the scrolls you and your WHOLE team must make it to the tower in the center of the forest." Naruto looked at the woods with wide eyes. One person raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by the WHOLE team? What if someone is hurt and-"

"You have to get your whole team there, dead or alive."

Deidara looked ready to faint right there. 'Dead? Oh god, not my baby!' He straightened up with fire in his eyes. 'That's IT if anyone even THINKS of hurting my baby I don't care, I'll drop the mission and KILL that person!' He grabbed Naruto close without even realizing it. Naruto struggled but gave up when he saw fire burning in Fai's eyes and gulped.

"You have 15 minutes to get yourselves together before getting a scroll and going to your giving entrances. With that everyone was set free.

-X-

Naruto sat down at a tree and sighed, this was going to be hard on everyone... mostly himself. He looked up and saw someone walking over and noticed it was the red head from before. Naruto sat up straight and pretended to not look scared.

The red head walked up to the tree and sat down beside him. Naruto's eyebrow quirked up and he looked at the red head beside him who was sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Ehh?" Naruto said in surprise. One green eye opened and looked over at him as if saying. "What?" Naruto sighed. 'If the person wanted to sit there, its okay with him, just a little weirded out.'

"I told you I wouldn't forget you." The red head said out of nowhere. Naruto almost jumped at the sudden speech. He turned and looked at the red head with curious eyes.

"Forget me?" He asked. "I don't even know you! Sorry but if we met along time ago, I must have forgotten... me and my forgetful mind... hehe?" Gaara's eyebrow rose.

"Well let me remind you a little. He said and sat up straight to look into Naruto's eyes. "You are my only friend, we met along time ago when you were traveling through my village, I promised you that I would be your friend and never forget you..." He looked more serious suddenly. "You are mine." He said with a venomous voice. Naruto looked very VERY scared at this moment, not really sure what to say or do. This guy looked serious, maybe they did meet, but when? And why was he traveling?

Deidara ran over and almost fell back when he saw Gaara sitting there with HIS baby! He growled and stomped over to them. Naruto looked up at Fai made his way over here. Gaara was still staring at him with those cold, yet for some reason now, caring eyes.

"Time to go and get our scroll!" Deidara growled and picked Naruto up by the arm and dragged him away from Gaara who looked disappointed.

Sasuke looked over at his two teammates as they came over. "Time to get our scroll?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess." Deidara didn't say anything and just walked on with Naruto and now Sasuke.

-X-

Naruto looked down at the scroll in his hands, it was a Earth scroll. "Why do I have to take this?" He asked. Now everyone would go for him!

Sasuke shrugged. "Because you were the one who took it in the first place I guess." Deidara nodded.

"Don't worry baby we'll protect you!" Naruto's face went red.

"Baby!"

Right now they were standing in front of the gates to the forest. Each team was spilt up so no one could run into each other right away.

"The gates will open in..." A voice came out of the speeker's.

"5." Naruto pocketed the scroll and Deidara grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"4." Itachi and the others stood ready to fight, looking calm as ever though. He would make sure to get to Naruto before anyone could hurt him.

"3." Gaara stood away from his sister and brother. He was ready to kill anyone who was going to hurt his Naruto.

"2" Naruto gulped and bent down low ready to run.

"1!" With that the gates flew open and everyone was off.

-X-

_Did you read the top? Please read it!_

_Okay! Sooooo did everyone like the chapter? I hope so! And I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I suck at spelling and my beta is MIA!_

_Like I said last chapter, go to my profile and looked at the pictures of everyone since I changed the styles since I HATE Naruto's outfit._

_Challenge: Sasori/Naruto_

_What if it wasn't Sasori who died but Deidara, and what if Sasori had never found another partner. What if, right? Well in this story the 'What if' is the fact! Sasori moved down the street in his puppet form, ever since his partner went and got himself blown up the Leader kept giving him the easy jobs since he didn't have a partner. "Young man!" An old woman croaked from off to the side of the street. Sasori ignored her and kept walking. "I know what it is you need." She said. Sasori looked behind him. There in the shadows of an ally was an old woman who looked like her own grave had already been dug and now they were just waiting for the body! She motioned with a finger to come closer. Sasori sighed and walked over. "What it is baa-chan, I need to get going." He said, she pulled him into the ally. "You need your partner back right?" She asked in a mystical voice. Sasori nodded. "Well I have found him for you." Sasori's eyes widened. "What? How?" "It may not be the partner you once had but it is the same soul." "Huh?" "The night your partner died I had a vision, a vision of a blonde haired boy not of this time walking in your partners footsteps…" Sasori looked confused. "Do you know what I mean?" She asked. Sasori shook his head. The woman sighed. "Okay, I found you the reincarnation of your partner, do you want him or not?" She said as if dropping the mystical act. "Well yes, but who-" The woman stopped him with a toothy smile which made Sasori feel like recommending a dentist. "You will see in time, child… be ready to catch a fallen angel." With that she stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. Sasori stood there for a second. "Wait, a what!?" He shouted into the ally but no one was there. _

_Notes: Did you get that? Naruto is Deidara's reincarnation, the Fallen angel is Naruto falling into this time, Naruto is from the same year as us, Naruto becomes Sasori's partner and Sasori has to teach him to become a ninja while his heart does some crazy turnovers (love). _

Okay! And guess what! I'm writing a surprise story for all of you! Its only a one shot but it is as cute and funny as this story! I'll be posting it very soon…

Cheerios!


	18. Lost and Afraid

_Warning: Gaara gets mad… that's all…. I think_

**Chapter 18: Lost and Afraid**

Naruto ran into the forest along with Sasuke and Fai who were right behind. Naruto looked around with a slight fear. "So do you guys know where we should go?" He asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should stop before we run into anyone unwanted." Naruto stopped too and turned to the others.

"And who would be wanted?" He asked.

Deidara shrugged. "I don't think we have to worry about Kero and his team, since he is my dad and all." Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

That for one was a good thing, those guys looked REALLY dangerous, so it was good that they wouldn't come after them.

-X-

They sat down in a circle after a bit of walking. "Maybe we should come up with some password or call so if we get lost we can call out or find each other..." Sasuke suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto cried. Deidara nodded. "Okay we should come up with a really weird and random password." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded, "I have one." He said and motioned everyone to lean it a little. "The time for a ninja to strike..." He went on for another 30 seconds, in the end Deidara was nodding and Naruto looked like his head was going to implode.

"Umm... I was more thinking of something like Purple Monkey Dishwasher... a little easier to remember..." Sasuke sighed.

"Well you choose then." He said. Naruto smiled.

"Okay! Ummm... how about... no wait... what about... OH! How about... no." Deidara looked ready to scream.

"Why don't we just do Art is a Bang! And leave it at that!" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"That's a good one, Fai!" Fai looked starry eyed

"Really? Its my saying!" He hugged Naruto tightly and looked over at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's okay... I guess." That done they all stood up and started to walk in a random direction.

-X-

Naruto turned left then another left then another left then a right and then... "I'm lost!" Naruto cried.

He had lost everyone just a few minutes ago and he can't find them now!

He suddenly tripped and fell into some bushes. Peeking his head out he saw some people coming this way. He quickly hid back in the bushes and waited.

"Gaara stop walking so fast!" A voice shouted. 'Gaara? Maybe I should... no not him, he's creepy.' He saw feet in front of his face in the bushes and almost gasped in surprise but held it in.

"Where could he be?" He heard Gaara growl. 'Who's he?' Naruto thought.

Out of nowhere a snake came over to Naruto and hissed threateningly at him. Naruto screamed and rolled away and out of the bushes. The snake tried to snap at him but was crushed by sand.

Naruto stopped and looked up at the person who saved him, it was Gaara. Naruto grinned. "Um... hi!"

-X-

Deidara ran around to different spots in the forest. He had lost his baby! "Naruto! Naruto! Naru-" Sasuke stopped him.

"Do you want everyone to know we're hear?" He whispered harshly. Deidara blushed in embarrassment.

"Ops, sorry..." Sasuke walked ahead a little and jumped up on one of the higher branches.

"What's worse." He called out quietly as Deidara jumped up beside him. "Is that Naruto has the scroll too."

-X-

Gaara stared down at the blonde who looked a little paralyzed. "What scroll do you have!?" A guy in a cat suit shouted at Naruto. Naruto shook his head, as if saying he wouldn't tell. Kankoru sighed and walked over, helping Naruto to his feet he shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Kankoru and that over there is Tamari." Tamari waved. "And I'm guessing you already know Gaara?"

Naruto nodded. "Sort of."

As they walked along Gaara walked a little ahead while Naruto walked with Kankoru and Tamari behind them. "So what scroll do you really have?" Kankoru asked again. Naruto looked hesitant but Kankoru waved it off.

"Don't worry, we have our scrolls already!" Naruto gawked.

"Really, how did you get them so fast? It's only been like half a day!" Kankoru pointed at Gaara wordlessly.

"Have you every seen him fight?" He whispered. Naruto shook his head. "Gaara's probably the best one in this whole group! I mean, I've never seen him lose and he's merciless." Naruto gulped and noticed Gaara stopped.

Everyone stopped as well. "Someone's coming." Gaara growled walking over to Naruto to stand in front. Kankoru raised an eyebrow at that and Naruto shrugged.

Three guys in funny outfits walked out into the clearing. Naruto could clearly see they were from the Rain Village. The one guy stepped forward ready to fight.

"What scrolls do you have!" The ninja shouted at them. Naruto placed a hand on his pocket in security.

"I'll ask you again, what scrolls do you have!" The man shouted. No one spoke. "Okay so that's how it's going to be? Well then you've made a big mistake!"

He took out three umbrellas and threw them up into the sky. "Raining Needles of Death!" He shouted.

Naruto yelped and covered his body with his arms but felt no pain. When the smoke disappeared he was in a round sand type ball with Gaara who had an opening for him to see.

Naruto sighed in relief.

Gaara let the sand fall around him and Kankoru and Tamari took a step back, they knew what was going to happen next. Naruto looked worried but stood his ground. Gaara threw up one hand sand started to cover the man around his whole body, only his face was showing.

Naruto looked scarily at the man and Gaara, what was Gaara going to do? Gaara walked a little forward and grabbed a umbrella, with one swift movement it opened.

He walked back to Naruto and made sure that he was under it. The other two rain ninja's looked ready to run but their feet wouldn't move! Gaara placed an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. Then with one hand he made a fist and the sand started to rise with the man incased in it.

When the man was just about as high as the trees Gaara clenched his fist and Naruto gasped as the man was squeezed to death under the pressure of the sand around him.

Blood rained down on the others but Gaara and Naruto. Gaara took down the umbrella and Naruto ran over to Kankoru. The other two rain ninja's looked wide-eyed at Gaara.

"Please, just take it and go. We mean you no harm!" The one ninja said and set down their scroll. They started to back up since Gaara made no move but then he raised both arms and sand climbed up the two ninja's just like before.

Naruto could see the terrified look playing in their eyes and was about the shout at Gaara to stop when he clenched his fists and they too died in a bloody bath.

Naruto screamed and turned to run away. He didn't want to be around these types of people, this exam was only for competition, not a war!

He got past the clearing and ran but sand started to rap around his waist, pulling him back. Naruto screamed louder and fought with all his might. He tried to slice through it with his kunai but it would just mold back around him.

"Please! Stop, why do you want to kill me!" He shouted, as he was dragged back towards Gaara. He stopped at the boys feet.

"I would never want to kill you." Gaara said sadly. "I just want you to be my friend."

-X-

_Awwww, poor Gaara. He's like my favourite characters besides Sasori so I try to go easy on him and make him nice…ish… But he gets better in the Shippuuden(that's a lot of u's a p's) episodes and the third movie… and, and… un…._

_Anyways, How many people are reading that new Spin-off story I made? Raise your hands! (or tell me in your reviews… its hard to see from here how many people are holding their hands up…) But, ya, I hope you guys like that one and the other one I will come out with once I get far into this story and the other one, its that Sasori/Naruto puppet one, ya, I liked it._

So, I'm trying to decide if Orochimaru(sp?) should be in this or not! I have so many people saying different things, but most of you said it didn't matter, maybe I'll mention him but not do the battle cause I'm going in a different direction with the battles but maybe Sasuke will come out of nowhere with the mark and kick some ass to save Naruto.

_One more thing I need to know, Vote on who you want Naruto to be with: _

_Itachi, Gaara, or Sasuke, or all of them going after him and he doesn't realize it._

_Please tell!_

_Cheerios! _

_(Oh and I don't know if I'll be able to get a chapter in tomrrow, okay? I'm planing on writing the next three chapters tonight but if I don't then I'll have to do them tomorrow night)_


	19. Identity’s Revealed

_Warning: BIG plot move, drama, sadness…._

**Chapter 19: Identity's Revealed**

Deidara's head shot up as he felt a charka charge from his baby. He jumped from tree to tree as Sasuke ran up behind him.

"What's going on, why did you suddenly leave me!" He shouted as Deidara sped up a little.

"I know where my... I mean Naruto is now, come on!" With that he jumped faster and faster so that Sasuke almost lost him at one point.

-X-

Naruto stared at Gaara, who crossed his arms in his usual stance. "You just want me to be friends?" He asked carefully.

Gaara didn't move but his eyes told the truth. Naruto got up and looked at the three ninja's. Kankoru was staring at the two in confusion while Tamari was staring at the ground as she frowned in understanding.

"What- wait, what..." Naruto tried to speak but he was lost for words.

"I-I" He started again but a figure flew through the air knocking him to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" He shouted out as the figure glomped him tightly.

"Oh my god, I knew it was you, I found you, un!" The figure shouted and kissed Naruto on the forehead in delight.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed and pushed the person off. "What the!" He looked up to see Fai sitting there with a huge grin on his face.

"Found you, un!" He said happily before jumping the blond again and showering him with kisses.

Everyone stood there in shock at the two. "STOP!" Naruto shouted and sat up but Deidara didn't get off, he just held him in his lap like Naruto was a baby.

"I thought I lost you but then I found you and Oh my God!" He shouted when he saw a cut on Naruto's arm. "My Baby!" He cried and took Naruto's arm with his hand and started to tend to the wound as if it were life threatening.

Gaara growled and turned around. "Naruto." He said quietly, Naruto looked over at him. "Don't forget, your mine... see you around." He said then jumped into the forest.

Naruto felt something hit him with full force as if it was something he had seen before. Something flashed through his head and he felt dizzy like he had just come off a spinning ride of some sort.

Deidara gave Naruto back his arm and looked him in the eye. "Baby?" He asked concurringly. Naruto looked out of it and just smiled duly.

Sasuke who was standing feet away was staring in the direction Gaara left with malice. How could Gaara say that Naruto was his? Sasuke had more of a chance of being with Naruto than that creepy guy.

Deidara shook Naruto's shoulders and Naruto snapped out of the daze he was in.

"Yes, tousan?" He mumbled, holding his head with one hand. Deidara looked startled.

"Tousan!?" He shouted and glomped the boy again who fell back onto the ground with Deidara on top. "I knew you remembered!" He shouted. Naruto shook his head again.

"Remembered what?" He asked confused. Deidara stopped hugging and pushed up to look into Naruto's eyes.

"You- I mean- didn't you just?..." He snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Hey what's that for!" Naruto shouted startled and pushed Deidara's hand away.

"What happened to you?" Deidara asked sitting up and letting Naruto get up as well.

"I have no idea what you are going on about..." Naruto said carefully staring at Deidara with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't remember your past, though you keep getting flashes of it... I mean you just called me tousan!" Naruto stared at Deidara as if he had gone crazy.

"Why would I call you that?"

"Because-" Naruto stood up.

"Because I'm the one who's crazy, heck I can't even remember my fifth birthday party... if I ever had one." Deidara got up slowly with concern sketched across his face.

"You really don't remember do you?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, not a thing... and I have no idea why." Naruto shrugged. "Its okay, from what I heard I had a pretty afoul past in this village, so I'm happy I don't remember."

Deidara suddenly fell to the ground with a sob. He cupped his face with his hands, tears leaking out the corners. "We searched... we searched so long to find you… I never gave up hope that you would come back... now you say you don't remember? I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL NOT!" He shouted at Naruto who stood there like a cornered animal.

"I-I." Deidara stood up, his appearance started to change as well. He walked forward as he grew and started to look older, Naruto backed up till he felt a tree hit his back. Deidara walked up to him till their faces were inches away.

"I want to know why you don't remember, us, your family... our past together when I took you away from this disgusting village and raised you as my own." Naruto looked into Deidara's eyes.

"Who are you." He said carefully. Deidara's mask cracked.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, backing up and with one hand he threw a large pile of clay at a tree, blowing it up in a second. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHY!" He shouted into the heavens and sank to the ground on his knees.

Naruto, who was still at the tree, sank down too, staring at the delirious man in front of him. Deidara's head shot over at him.

"I'm your tousan, you are my child!" He growled.

Naruto suddenly got a hit in the head, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground in a spasm. Images flew by in his head and he started to remember, he started to remember everything, everyone, every day he spent with his tousan's and Itachi.

The images rested on the day Kakashi came into his house while Sasuke was out. He talked about sealing and memory's, he talked about the danger of knowing where the Akatsuki base was, the fact that Kakashi didn't want to see him get hurt, so that day he sealed his memory's forever.

-X-

_Ohhhhh!!! So now you know! Ha! No one could have seen that coming! Its not that I don't like Kakashi or anything, heck, he's one of my fav. Characters, I just need someone to pick on for this and Kakashi was only trying to do the right thing, I mean what if someone did find out that Naruto used to live at the base and threatened him into telling? So that's why he didn't remember them, now he does… _

_Okay now onto the pairing, I decided to give hints to every relationship, if you want Gaara to be with him well just think Gaara says 'mine' in a love possessive way. And if you wanted Sasuke just think that his protectiveness if because he loves Naruto, and if you want Itachi… well, he's probably going to get a lot of hints in the future, so ya. And if you don't want any pairing well just think that they are all protective of Naruto in a way of family and friendship… see that's how you all can think now._

_Now Orch. I'm going to not have him… I don't think, but if he comes in don't go "But she said he wouldn't!" Because I never plan this story out, I just go with what ever pops into my head and if I need someone to have get beaten up then it will probably be him. _

_Cheerios!_


	20. In the End There is No Place like Home

_Sorry I took so long for this chapter, I got a little stuck and it turned out to be a bit short again…_

**Chapter 20: In the End There is No Place like Home**

"Tousan, Tousan, Tousan!" Naruto cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Baby, I'm here!" Deidara held Naruto close and glared at Sasori and the other two for hitting his baby and Sasuke. "You hit them too hard!" He growled possessively.

Sasori rubbed the back of his head. "Well we couldn't let them see you in THIS form now could we?"

Deidara got up and carried Naruto also. "Naruto knows who I am now... I don't know about Sasuke though, I think he was hit when I change." Itachi smirked since he was the one who hit his brother.

Deidara walked over to his backpack and brought out a bottle and gave Naruto a drink of it. After, he changed himself again and laid Naruto down on his back.

"I'm going to stay here till he gets up... are we going to take him now?" Deidara asked curiously, hoping that they would.

"No... Well I mean, I think we should first finish this challenge before we make any daring escapes." Sasori explained.

Itachi stood off to the side and stared at Naruto. He had grown into such a... cute boy... he couldn't help himself when they were alone that time with the dango! He just looked so, so... kissable!

Itachi's fist clenched. Hopefully this feeling will go away soon, Itachi couldn't stand it! All he wanted to do was to grab the boy tightly and, and... grrrrr... 'Stop thinking like this!' Itachi growled in his head.

Deidara ran a hand through Naruto's hair and thought for a minute. "No." He finally said. "I can't wait any more, lets take him home..." Sasori nodded and Tobi started to jump up and down.

"Yes, finally we can go home all together!" He shouted. Itachi smiled, a little as always but you could see in his eyes he was dieing to get home. They looked back at Sasuke.

"I don't think its fare to leave him without a team." Deidara sighed and got up. "Give me your scrolls." He said.

Sasori took them out of his pocket, no doubt that they would have the two by now. Deidara walked over and picked Sasuke up and hid him in the shadows till he woke up, he placed the two scrolls in his pocket and stood back up.

"I guess its time to go." Deidara smiled.

-X-

Naruto woke up and felt around for something to cover himself with, it was really comfy for some reason while he knew that he had fallen asleep on the ground.

Naruto felt a blanket and pulled it up to him and curled around in it, with a sighed he drifted off to sleep…. Wait! A Blanket!? His minds screamed, Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he quickly closed them when a nightlight blinded him.

"Arg, where am I?" He said a sat up and opened his eyes again. He looked around the room he was thankfully by himself in. There were two beds on either side of him, a desk sat in between them and pictures of him and his tousan's lined the walls along with pictures of explosions.

Naruto swung his legs over the bed when he heard the door start to open. He quickly got back into bed and pretended to be asleep. The door opened and he heard footsteps come over to the bed. Naruto was tempted to open an eye but thought better of it.

He felt the bed sink as someone sat down beside him. "Oh Naruto what are we going to do with you." Said a voice that sounded familiar. Naruto turned just a bit but stayed quiet.

He felt the person run his fingers through his hair and place a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Here you go, should help with the future headache... Naruto, I know you're awake." The person sighed. Naruto's eyes opened and he looked into reddish brown ones, which were staring at him through the dark room. "Welcome to the living." The person smiled. Naruto squinted and realized who the person was.

"Your Fai's tousan... no wait, your MY tousan!" Naruto said as he got a flash through his mind of the red head in front of him. Sasori smiled.

"I'm glad you finally remembered, Deidara has been passing the halls, waiting for you to wake up... maybe I should go tell him." Sasori stood up but felt something grab his sleeve. He looked down at the hand and back at Naruto. Naruto stared at him with confused eyes.

"Please, why didn't you tell me before?" He asked quietly. Sasori sighed and sat back down.

"Well it's a pretty long story..." Naruto shook his head. "Please, tell me." Sasori nodded. "Okay, well, when you were taken from us Deidara and I had woke up to find you long gone..." He took Naruto's hand in his.

"We seriously thought we lost you, Itachi was horribly mad for months... he never talked to anyone save for The Leader... Me and Deidara would go out on missions and during that time we would gather information on you and where you were living... just about a year ago we finally tracked you down and decided to come a get you but..." Sasori sighed and played around with Naruto's fingers as he thought about it.

"We knew you wouldn't understand, there was a little chance that Kakashi would let you keep the memory's of us... so we decide to wait just a bit more as we made up the perfect plan on getting you back... Deidara had made up a jutsu that could turn him into a kid again... just physically, but we had to keep it from everyone else... so in the end we came up with the story that you once knew about us, how I was Deidara's father while Deidara played Fai to get close to you, but things went wrong when Itachi found out one night and threatened us to tell or, well you know how Itachi can get... we then had to fallow him and take him with us into the Chunnin exams where me, Itachi, and Tobi would be a team while Deidara stayed with you, and well I guess you know the rest right?" Naruto nodded and sat there for a moment, tears ran down his face.

"I'm happy." Sasori looked up and over at Naruto. "I'm happy that I'm back..." Naruto grinned.

"This is a new start for me... and I can't wait to begin it!"

The End

-X-

_All of you guys are like WHAT! Well I have good news! I'm coming out with a new A Treasure soon, like in a week or on Monday. _

_Can any of you suggest titles for the new story? I was thinking something like A New Start to an Old Story… or something like that._

_I would like to thank you all, everyone who read this even if you didn't review for a wonderful time, and I did not get one bad review! _

_Next time I challenge everyone here to review at least once for my new story! _

_Oh and there is one more thing I need help with… I've been getting a lot of bashing for my More than Meets the Eye story and I'm getting really upset, you guys should read what they write to me… I have a question, am I really that bad of a writer? Sorry if I am… I thought this was only FF…_


End file.
